Not Without You
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Taking it back to the beginning but with a few twists. It is complete. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She knew showing up at his door was probably a bad idea but she had been out walking and found herself on his street. His silver beast was in the drive so he had to be home. She just hoped he was alone and that thought was what had her hesitating. She raised her hand a few times to knock but kept talking herself out of it.

His door flew open and they both froze. He was carrying a big box that looked heavy. "McNally?"

She stepped out of the way and watched as he walked over to his truck. "Hey!" She was mentally kicking herself.

He smirked and walked back over. "Hey!" He looked around. "What are you doing here?"

He hadn't meant for it to sound so gruff but he could tell by the look on her face it had been. She frowned and shrugged. "Sorry sir. Won't happen again." She turned quickly and was at the end of his driveway before he caught up.

It took him a second but he jogged after her. "McNally! Hey!" He caught up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait! What's going on?"

She turned back, sad look still on her face. "Nothing sir, was just out for a walk. Sorry to bother you." She didn't give him any more time to talk. She waved down a taxi and climbed in.

He watched her ride away. "Shit."

They didn't exactly meet on the best terms. She had arrested him and then Jerry blew his cover after 8 long months under. He took his anger out on her and when he returned to work Boyko thought it funny to make him her T.O. At first he had been unimpressed but the more he worked with her the more impressed he became. Her father had been a great cop until he lost himself in the bottom of a bottle. Without saying Sam knew she was there to clean up the McNally name. She had compassion and a lion's heart, both of which got her into trouble sometimes.

He watched as the taxi disappeared and he walked back inside. He'd see her the next day at work and try to talk to her about it. He spent the rest of his day cleaning his house, made himself dinner and went to bed at a reasonable time. Sleep evaded him though as he tried to figure out what she had been doing at his house,

Andy admonished herself all the way home for walking up to his door. She should've just kept going. Their first meeting was her first day on the job and the most embarrassing so far. Then he was made her T.O. and she just knew she was being hazed. He was gruff and didn't play by any rules she'd heard of. They were partnered two months ago and she found herself disappointed when she was with anyone else. Sam Swarek may be rebellious but he was one of the best cops she'd ever seen. There was a spark, an undeniable chemistry between them but both tried their best to ignore it. T.O.'s and rookies weren't allowed to be involved. It was something that could cost both their jobs.

Andy went by her dad's, they had dinner and she went home. The next afternoon she got up and got ready for work. When she stepped out of her apartment building she was surprised to find Sam waiting. At first she was excited, her heart thundered but then told herself he was there for someone else. She shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder and headed for the sidewalk. She kept her head down and headed towards the station.

Sam saw her the moment she walked out and his heart beat faster. He watched as she avoided looking at him and walked down the steps heading towards work. "McNally!"

Her throat became dry and she contemplated ignoring him. She took and deep breath and stopped. "Good afternoon sir."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't have to keep calling me sir McNally."

She shifted nervously. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

He smiled and moved closer. "Sam. You can call me Sam."

She took a nervous step back and nodded. "Ok. See you at work then Sam."

He gently grabbed her arm. "McNally, I'm here for _you_." She turned and looked surprised. "Thought you might want a ride."

She was shocked and it showed. "Oh. Ok. Thanks."

He chuckled because she was never usually at a loss for words. He motioned towards his truck. "Come on."

She slowly followed him back over and he opened her door. She managed a _thank you _as she climbed in but didn't take his offered hand. Sam stopped for coffee and the rest of the drive was in silence. When they pulled into the station she quickly climbed out.

She wasn't going to be rude but she had to get away, needed a moment to think. "Thank you sir." She was gone before he could remind her not to call him sir.

He sighed and grabbed his bag out of the back. He caught Oliver watching as first she made her way across the lot then him. Oliver looked unhappy. "Sammy, brother what are you doing?"

He clapped him on the back and smiled. "Giving a co-worker a ride to work. How are Zoe and the girls?"

He shook his head at his best friend. He may be the best at UC but Oliver could read him better than he thought. "Just be careful. You know the rules, of course not that you play by them. And the family is good."

Sam just shook his head and followed his friend inside. They changed quickly and he grabbed another coffee before they walked into Parade. A few minutes later he watched her come bouncing in with the rest of the rookies. She was beautiful and he had seen it that first day. Not many female officers could wear the uniform well but she did. When she kicked in the door he couldn't help but stare. That's the reason she caught him because she caught him off guard. Now he worked with her practically every day. He never thought a person could surprise him as much as she did on a daily basis.

He felt a sharp nudge and heard Oliver hiss. "Stop staring and wipe the drool off your chin."

He glared at his best friend. "I don't stare _or _drool Shaw."

Oliver scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Ok."

Their conversation was cut off by Frank coming in to start Parade. "Good evening coppers!" Everyone responded in kind. "Today is a big day for the rookies. We'll be doing the John sweep tonight and Swarek..." Sam stood up a little straighter. "...you'll be in charge with Shaw helping you. Nash, Peck, McNally and Diaz you will be playing the...bait." Chris looked stressed while the ladies looked serious. "Epstein you'll be there in case."

Dov smiled a little. "In case what sir?"

Frank shook his head at the over eager rookie. "_In case_ we need you." He gave out other directions and dismissed everyone so they could get ready.

Sam stopped the rookies. "Be back here in 30 minutes so we can go over everything." They all nodded and left to change.

Oliver watched him watch McNally leave. "It's going to be a long night."

Sam hadn't been paying attention. "They'll do fine. A little coaching and it'll be fine."

His best friend chuckled and clapped him on the back. "I was taking about _you_ brother. Say what you want but I can't imagine you're going to be happy seeing other men hit on your rookie."

Sam brushed him off. "It's the job. Let's get it done." While the others were changing Sam and Oliver got all of the surveillance equipment together. Thirty minutes later they were all gathered back in Parade to go over the details. "Nash, Peck and McNally you'll be here." He pointed to the X's on the makeshift map. "Your back up will be here and here. Officer Shaw and I will be across the street in this building. Diaz, Officer's Best and Williams will be your cover. You have to get the John's to be specific." He was pacing back and forth as he gave directions. "Don't coerce them, don't get in the car with them and..." He looked directly at Andy. "Do _not_ let them touch you."

She was already nervous and his burning stare did not help. After running through everything a few more times they were dismissed to get ready. They were changing when Sam walked in. "McNally, the D's need help with a case."

She froze and looked at him. "And they want me?"

He shrugged. "Or Nash. You know, whichever." He silently begged and pleaded with her to take the out. Oliver was right, he wasn't sure if he could make it through the night.

She looked to Traci who shrugged and said. "I'll do it." She threw her clothes to Andy and said. "Good luck."

Andy waited until Traci was gone before she said. "Do you always hang out in locker rooms?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he smirked. "You started it." He could tell she was nervous. "You sure you're ready for this?" It wasn't that he didn't think she could be sexy. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen.

She stood up a little straighter and nodded. "I'm ready." He stood in his spot still staring. She finally held up the clothes. "Do you mind?"

He huffed and as he turned he said. "You've got 20 minutes."

She wore the leopard print top and leather skirt Traci left behind then put on her stiletto boots. Gail told her she looked ridiculous but Andy didn't care. When it came to the job Gail always thought she was better because her whole family were cops. When they stepped out Sam and Oliver were waiting.

He heard the door open and his throat went dry as he saw her long tanned legs. He groaned quietly to himself. "_Shit." _

Oliver bit back a smile and directed the gang out to the vans. Sam could barely contain his anger as he watched her work the John's. She was unusually bold as they approached her and she got everything she needed. He just knew Peck would blow her out of the water but Andy was holding her own.

Sam was doing fine until one john told her very explicitly what he wanted her to get on her knees and do. He threw the headphones down. "Shaw, it's your turn."

He paced as Oliver finished out the last hour and a half. He had given himself a headache. She proved that she was beautiful in any damn thing; her uniform, her usual jeans and tank, and now "hooker" clothes. She was going to be the death of him. Finally the night was over and they packed up. Sam kept his distance because he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands off her if he didn't. The universe was apparently against him because Oliver left with Peck in the other van leaving him to ride back with Andy. Her long tanned bare legs were killing him.

Andy could sense something was wrong. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

He was a little surprised at her comment and the tone. She sounded sad and before he realized it he growled. "What are talking about?"

She turned her doe eyes on him and said. "I said I'm sorry you got stuck with me. I'm sure you would rather have ridden with someone else."

His mouth was too far ahead of his brain. "Don't be stup...ridiculous McNally. Doesn't matter to me."

He caught the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Clearly." She turned away from him and watched as the buildings passed by.

He sighed because yet again he'd screwed things up. She really screwed with his head, made him unable to think properly. He needed a few minutes alone to figure out how to apologize. When they got back to the barn she jumped out and ran inside. She almost knocked Traci over when she busted into the locker room.

Traci stopped both of them from falling. "Andy, dude! What's wrong?"

She wiped the tears away. "Why does he hate me so much?"

They were still in the doorway. Traci was utterly confused. "Who do you think hates you?"

She sniffed and paced. "Swarek. I know I screwed up that first day but I really thought we were making some kind of progress, that there was a truce or something. I know I showed up at his house unannounced but he didn't have to growl at me. Like really growl at me. Then tonight...I just don't get it."

Traci chuckled and led her best friend to the bench in front of her locker. "Andy, he doesn't hate you." She opened her mouth and Traci held up her hand. "Trust me. Ok? He _really_ doesn't hate you. He's a man Andy. He works side by side with a hot woman every day. Give the man a break."

Andy gasped. "Traci! Inappropriate!"

Her best friend laughed. "Get changed and we'll go get breakfast at the Penny."

Andy took a shower and changed into her jeans and tank. She rushed out the door and slammed right into Sam. He tried to steady her but she jerked away and yelled _**Sorry**_as she ran down the hall. He groaned as he watched her run yet again.

Oliver came out and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Breakfast at the Penny brother?"

He really wanted to go home after hearing Andy say he hated her. He tried to listen more but got busted. "Yeah. Ok. Wonder if Liam would give me a beer this early?"

Oliver laughed as he slung his arm over his friends shoulder. "The hooker detail wasn't that bad Sammy. McNally did better than I thought she would." He felt Sam tense up. "Or is that the problem?"

He shrugged Oliver's arm off. "Shut up or I'll call Zoe and tell her you're killing time so you don't have to help get the girls ready for school."

Oliver looked at him shocked. "You wouldn't?" Sam gave him a challenging eyebrow raise. "Fine."

The Penny was just a few blocks away so it didn't take long to get there. When they walked in he heard her laughter and cursed under his breath. "_Shit!"_

Oliver saw what made the words cross his lips. Jerry was sitting with Traci who was with the other rookies. For some reason Noelle was there as well. "Brother, we'll look like asses if we don't join them."

He couldn't win. "Fine. Whatever." He followed Oliver over to the table and they were met with excited greetings from everyone except Andy. She withdrew into herself and continued to eat never once looking up at Sam.

Once she was finished she laid down some money and said. "See you guys tonight." She didn't wait for a response, she just left.

Frank had eventually joined them. "What's wrong with McNally? She should be happy, she did really good tonight." Everyone shrugged. He looked to Sam. "What's wrong with your rookie brother?"

Sam threw his toast down and said rather loudly, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Frank looked at him funny. "I don't know man. You spend 10 hours a day with her. I just thought maybe you'd know something."

He yanked a few bills out of his wallet and threw them down. "Well I don't." He grabbed his jacket. "See ya later." He took a deep breath as he walked to his truck. He turned out of the lot and headed towards home. He was surprised at how far she'd made it, only two blocks from her apartment building. He needed to clear the air with her before they worked again so he drove ahead and pulled up to her curb.

Andy had seen his truck but didn't think anything about it. He had to go by her place to get home. She was however surprised to find him parked in front of her building again. She sighed heavily and prepared herself for a run. She just couldn't deal with him right now.

He knew she'd probably run given the chance so he stood leaning against the front door. She tried to brush past him and he gently grabbed her arm. "Andy wait!" She tried to pull away. His voice softened. "Please?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "What do you want sir?"

He pulled her back so they were face to face. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me sir anymore?" He spoke very quietly to her.

She shook her head. "You _asked_ me not to call you sir. I never really agreed. Besides, considering the circumstances I think it's best I just stick with that."

This woman was absolutely stubborn and breathtakingly beautiful. "Andy, I don't hate you."

She finally looked up, fearful wide eyes. "What?" She screeched.

He wanted to take her in his arms, soothe her but he couldn't. He had to keep the boundaries. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was an ass and I didn't mean...I...you didn't deserve that."

She finally looked up at him. "Then w_hy? _You're hot and cold with me. If I've done something wrong just tell me. I'll do whatever I have to do to so it won't happen again."

He momentarily forgot about the boundaries and caressed her cheek. "You haven't done _anything_ wrong Andy. I promise. Ok?" The uncertainty and confusion written all over her face. "Andy, I know you feel this too." Her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. "It's ok because I feel it as much as you. Who knows, maybe more?" He watched her for a few seconds as she tried to process what he was saying. "God! You are a beautiful woman Andy McNally."

She blushed horribly and shook her head. "Sam...I...I don't..."

He smiled and stepped a little closer. "I mean it. There's nothing I want more than to kiss you right now but I can't." She looked even more confused. "There are rules against us, against something happening between us. As much as I want to be with you I would never let you risk your career."

He was not making sense. "But isn't it my choice too Sam?"

He nodded and played with a strand of her hair. "You'll be cut lose in a few months. If there's still this between us then it's absolutely your choice. I'm your training office and partner. It's my job to have your back and that's what I'm doing."

She never would've imagined they would be here after their first meeting. "This isn't fair." Her bottom lip poked out and Sam growled. "What?"

He looked around before he brushed his thumb across her lips. "You're driving me insane with those lips of yours."

A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she tried to cover her mouth. "Sorry."

Sam took her hand in his and electricity shot through both of them. "Don't be." He found himself leaning closer and closer. A car alarm went off down the street and he pulled back. "Sorry." He shifted a little. "I should go." She looked at him with inviting eyes. "Can I pick you up tonight?"

She nodded and whispered. "I'd really like that."

He smiled, his dimples making her smile. He looked around before leaning in and placing a quick peck on her lips. "I'll call when I'm on my way." He was gone in a flash.

She walked up to her apartment and took a hot shower before falling into bed. Even though thoughts of Sam plagued her she quickly fell asleep. He called just like he promised and she met him at the curb. He took her bag and helped her inside before putting her bag in the back with his. Things were supposed to get easier for them but they proved to be more frustrating. They'd had a particularly rough week when they got a call about a weird message on a mirror in a gas station bathroom.

Sam scoffed but said they were responding. "Probably just some kids pulling a prank." He opened the door and walked in. "Jesus! This has to be the smallest bathroom on the planet." Andy stepped in with him. "McNally, what the hell are you doing?"

She was just as frustrated as he was. "Gee! I don't know Sam. Maybe my job."

He rolled his eyes. "This thing is barely big enough for me." The only way they were able to fit was because they were standing sideways and the door was open.

Andy heard a quiet laugh as the door was slammed shut. "What the hell?"

Sam growled. "Just freakin wonderful." Andy started moving, wiggling around so her back was to him so she could push against the door better. There was definitely something in front of it. "Andy, stop."

She huffed. "We have to try to get out Sam."

Their bodies were rubbing together as she kept trying to push. He could only take so much. It was too late. His body was responding to her closeness and it was becoming _very_ obvious that he was affected. Andy gasped as she stepped back into him and felt him.

He barked in what the other rookies called his T.O. voice. "McNally! Stop. Moving." He was pissed at himself for letting it happen and embarrassed that she could feel it.

What he didn't expect was her to back up to him more. "Sam!" She reached behind and grabbed his hip.

He groaned and held her still. "Please."

She managed to turn back around and look him in the eye. She whispered against his lips. "Aren't you tired of fighting this?"

He backed her against the wall and pressed himself against her, kissing her hard. "You have no idea." He kissed and licked on her neck. "The things I could do to you. Jesus!"

She gasped as he bit into the flesh behind her ear. "Oh! God!"

They were broken out of their embrace when they heard Oliver. "Sammy? McNally? You guys in there?"

Sam cursed as he let her go. "Yeah. Get us the hell out of here man."

They heard a few scrapes of things being moved out of the way and then the door opened. Oliver chuckled when he took in how small the bathroom was and how uncomfortable the occupants looked.

He bit back a laugh. "You two ok?"

Sam shoved him out of the way. "Thanks for the help. We're fine."

Andy couldn't hide how flustered she was and barely managed to say. "Yep. Totally fine." She followed Sam to the cruiser and they quickly left.

Thankfully it was the end of shift so they drove back to the barn in silence, each stealing glances but neither acknowledging what had just happened. Sam was uncomfortably hard and the fact that he couldn't get how she felt against him out of his mind wasn't helping matters. Andy had never been so turned on in such a short time by so little contact. They hadn't even kissed yet for Christ's sake. They got back to the barn did what little paperwork they had, changed, begged off breakfast and walked out at the same time.

Sam knew he was in trouble, was _asking_ for trouble. "Want a ride home McNally?"

Andy couldn't take being so close to him and not being able to have him. She smiled little and shook her head as she saw Oliver closing in. "No thanks sir. See ya later."

Sam looked really confused until he saw Oliver out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Sammy! Sure you can't be talked into breakfast?"

He turned to his best friend but watched Andy leave. "Thanks anyway man. I just want to get home.  
Kinda tired."

Oliver patted him on the back. "Sure thing brother. See ya tonight."

Sam saw her as he drove home. He wanted so badly to stop but knew he should give her, give them _both_ the space they needed. He walked in to his house and dropped his bag by the door. He grabbed a beer and headed for his bathroom since he had skipped a shower at work. He turned the water on letting it heat up while he stripped down. He realized he was being stupid but he just needed to talk to her. He hit speed dial 3 as he let the hot water pour over him.

Andy had skipped a shower at work. She needed a hot bubble bath to deal with her day. So that's where she was when her phone rang, slightly surprised that it was Sam.

She smiled as she said. "Hello?"

Her voice sent a wave of heat through him and he was even harder if that was possible. "Hey McNally! What are you doing?"

She smiled and shook her head, thought about lying for a second but decided on the truth. "I'm taking a bubble bath. What are you doing?"

He closed his eyes as he imagined her naked body lying back in a big tub, bubbles surrounding her. "I'm in the shower."

She squeaked out. "With your phone?"

He chuckled and imagined the look on her face. "Don't worry, it's military grade. You know; tank proof, water proof, McNally proof." He laughed as he heard her growl a little.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at his tease. "Not funny Sam."

He smiled even more at the pout in her voice. "It was a _little_ funny."

She had to admit that it was. "So umm...what's up?"

He had wanted to say _ME _but went with. "Nothing. Just making sure you got home ok. You know, since you wouldn't let me give you a ride."

She frowned a little because she had wanted him to give her a ride but was certain it would've been more. "Sam..."

He leaned his head against the wall. "It's ok Andy. I know. I just...I just wanted..." Both had been hovering on the edge when he called.

His voice had turned husky and her hand slipped under the water. She moaned out his name as her hand slid between her parted thighs. "_Sam."_

His breath caught in his throat. That sound was unmistakable. "Andy...are...are you...?"

She purred out. "Mmm. Hmm." Her fingers sliding across her swollen nerve bundle.

He closed his eyes and groaned out. "_Shit Andy_!" His hand wrapped around his throbbing erection and slowly stroked. "_Tell me. Tell me what you want_."

She thought of him, of the few times she'd felt his strong hard body against hers. Of his warm soft lips and gun calloused fingers on her. "_You Sam, I just want you_." She said breathlessly.

Her moans, squeals and gasps of pleasure driving him closer and closer to the edge. "_Fuck! I want you so bad Andy. I want to feel you under me, around me."_

His words were driving her over the edge. They were both very close. "_Sam! I need you. Need you inside me. I'm s...so close. Please!"_

He was right on the edge too. "_I got you sweetheart. I'm here. Just let go._"

That was all she needed. Her body convulsed and she called out his name as her orgasm slammed through her. Sam was right behind her calling her name as he came too. It took a few minutes before either spoke.

When she had her sense back she freaked. She couldn't believe what she had just done. "Oh! My God!"

Sam groaned in approval. "Wow." He cleared his throat. "Was not expecting that when I called." He chuckled a little.

She blushed and even covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed."

Sam didn't like hearing that. "Why?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not me Sam. You must think..."

He understood now. "I _think_ you're incredibly hot and sexy. What just happened was amazing and I'm not sorry at all."

A little giggled escaped. "Really?"

He shook his head. How could she _not_ know how amazing she was? He vowed that as soon as he was able, he would show her every day. "Yes. Really." There was a moment of silence as they listened to each other breathe. "I should let you go. Get some sleep and I'll see you tonight. I could pick you up if you want."

She sighed contently. "Yeah. I'd really like that. See you tonight."

They hung up. Sam finished his shower and went to bed. Andy finally climbed out of the tub. She ate a little and went to bed. Sam picked her up for work just like he said he would. She tried to hide her face when she saw him.

Sam knew she was going to be embarrassed. He pushed off his truck as she walked out, a nervous smile on her face. He took her bag, opened the door, threw her bag in the back then held out his hand to help her up. When she took it he pulled her against him. "You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever known." He cupped her face when she tried to hide. "You don't _ever_ have to be embarrassed with me Andy."

Her arms snaked up around his neck. "Sam Swarek." She smiled and shook her head. "Mr. _I Don't Have Any Rules_. Who would've thought the gruff angry man I arrested would be so sweet and caring?" She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for...everything." She meant the second kiss to be chaste and quick but it wasn't. As soon as their lips touched everything from the night before and the last three months came flooding back. Their tongues gently battled each other and they held each other tight.

Sam finally broke the kiss and brushed his nose across hers. "You're something else." He kissed her quick. "We gotta go or we're gonna be late."

Andy let him help her into the truck and they drove to the station holding hands. It was business as usual when they arrived though. She thanked him and left him at his truck as she joined her friends. Sam grabbed his bag and met up with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Andy did their best to keep their feelings in check. Not that there weren't a few more phone calls but physically they kept their distance. She was driving him insane with her need to jump head first into everything. She'd had a few near misses and he was about to go mad with worry.

The day of their evaluations proved even more taxing on Sam's nerves. They were partnered with other people that day. Sam was glad she was with Noelle but he had the unfortunate pleasure of being with Peck. They all responded to a house party where a young girl had fallen to her death.

Andy found an I.D. on the girl but it wasn't hers and she managed to talk Noelle into going to the address. It wasn't long after they arrived they realized it was going to be a death notification. Things got worse when the mother turned a gun on herself. Andy was unable to talk her down and Noelle had to step in.

A couple of hours later Andy found herself standing before Frank waiting to hear if she'd be cut loose. She could hear him talking about the different categories they are evaluated on like report writing and uniform but she just couldn't get the feeling out of her stomach. It had taken over, _doubt_, she was starting to seriously doubt her ability to do her job safely. "You got very high marks across the board." Frank finally looked up to see she wasn't focused or smiling. "You're not smiling."

Andy shifted and looked at Frank for the first time since she walked in his office. "I'm sorry. I'm glad it's a good evaluation." She sighed heavily. "It's just that what happened tonight really scared the hell out of me."

Frank looked at her with concerned eyes. "It should. You had a rough shift."

She shook her head. "No. It's not just one shift sir. It's every single shift." She pulled her father's badge out of her pocket. "It's like it's all adding up. It's creeping up on me and it just took today for me to finally see it."

Frank's nervous at her tone and body language. Losing Andy McNally would be a bad blow to 15 Division. She is one of the best and brightest he's seen in years. "To see what?"

Her voice shook as she said. "The cost of doing this job."

Frank let out a heavy sigh. "Sit down."

Andy sat down across from Frank and he shifted in his seat. "So what are you saying?"

Andy tried hard to hold back the tears. "I'm saying I'm scared of what happens when you wear your uniform too long. Like that woman tonight."

Frank responded with. "That woman lost her child tonight."

Andy couldn't take the look of concern from him. The concern should be for the family. "That woman screwed up her life because she couldn't take her uniform off."

Of all the rookies he's dealt with Andy has been the one that has worn her heart on her sleeve the most. "You think that's going to happen to you?"

The tears started to slide down her cheek. "It already _is_ happening to me. Every night I lie in bed weighing my decisions. That family, the pain that I brought into their home tonight. How am I supposed to just take my uniform off and forget about that?"

He sighed and shrugged. "You don't. You've had a heavy year Andy and it's ok to be affected by it. No one expects you to be able to just brush it off. "

She looked down at her hands and she speaks quietly. "Every bad call is like a ghost." Looking back up with the most haunted eyes. "And I know firsthand what shoving all those ghosts into a closet can do to a cop."

He sits forward in his seat. "You mean your old man?"

"I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears. "What if that happens to me?"

He knew he had to put every single thing he had in this. He had to convince her to stay. "Listen. The uniform _does not_ make the cop." She looked at him disbelievingly. _"Andy listen to me, the uniform does not make the cop. You, the cop makes the uniform. _ _There are as many ways to do this job as there are cops that do it."_He reached across the desk. "Give me the badge." He took it, stood up and walked over to a drawer. He opened it and dropped it in. "You've been carrying around your father's badge. It's a nice gesture, keeping it in the family. But you need a new one, your own badge. A fresh start but it's up to you."

She gave him her answer and walked out with her head down. Her feet took her to the gym and she was looking around at all the pictures when Sam busted in. "Are you stupid or do you just like putting yourself in danger?" She kept her back to him because she knew when he got like this there was nothing she could say. His words hurt though. "Are you even going to look at me? What were you thinking?"

She took a deep breath before she answered. "I was _thinking_ this woman had just lost her daughter and needed time to grieve in peace."

She doesn't have to look to see he's clenching his fists. "Well that worked out really well didn't it?" When he realized she wasn't going to answer he stormed back out.

Andy was soon joined by all of her friends and they talked for a few minutes before they all walk back out. A few minutes later they were lined up in the bull pen with the whole division standing around them. Oliver, Noelle, and Sam were standing behind them. Frank was hiding a smile as he walked back and forth in front of them. "You've all been judged and you've been found..." He stopped in front of Traci. "Capable." Moved to stand in front of Dov. "Resourceful." Then Chris. "Loyal." Next to Gail. "Dedicated." And finally he stopped at the empty spot. He swallowed back the emotion as he took a moment. Frank continued his walk. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your training officers, coppers cut those ties." The whole place erupted in cheers and clapping.

Sam walked over to Frank. "Where's McNally?"

He's known about Sam and Andy for a while. They've kept everything professional but he knew there were very strong feelings there. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry brother."

He looked at his best friend with confusion. "Sorry for what Frank?"

He looked around as the other rookies looked for their friend. "She...she quit Sammy." He spared a quick glance because he knew the look on Sam's face was going to be bad.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as he choked out. "_What_?"

Frank had not expected the words Andy spoke. _I can't do this sir. _It would ring in his head forever. "She quit." Sam turned towards the door and Frank put his hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time Sam."

He looked back at him and shook his head. "You don't understand. I said...some really... I heard about what happened and it scared the hell out of me. I was..." He looked back to the exit.

Frank sighed. "Good luck."

Sam bolted out of the station after he made a stop and scanned the street. She couldn't have gotten very far. He jumped in his truck and turned towards her house, scanning the streets as he drove. When he made it to her building he ran up to her door and knocked hard. "Andy? Come on! Open the door! Andy, talk to me please!"

He heard her neighbor's door open and she peeked out. Once she saw it was Sam she opened her door all the way. "She hasn't been here since this morning."

He leaned his head against the door. "Ok. Thank you." He heard the door close as he thought of other places she would go. His next stop was her dad's.

He knocked and heard Tommy say. "I'm coming." A few seconds later his door opened. "Sammy? What are you doing here?"

Sam shifted around. "Is Andy here?"

He knew by the look on his face that she was. "Sorry. Haven't seen her. What's going on?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared up at the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths before looking back at Tommy. "I umm..." He scoffed. "I've become a pro at keeping people away." Tommy knew enough about Sam's past so he just nodded. "I finally find that _one person _that accepts me no matter what and I manage to screw it up. Royally. I manage to hurt the one person that I never wanted to." He lets out a sad laugh. "She drives me insane Tommy. She runs head first into danger and as angry as that makes me, as much as it scares me and makes me want to run, I can't." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "She makes me feel more alive than I ever have in my life."

Tommy had known Sam since he was a rookie. He chuckled a little at the man before him. "She's really gotten under your skin." It wasn't a question. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Sam shook his head. "Of course not. _Every single time_ I open my mouth to tell her I freeze. I'm afraid I won't be enough for her. I'm afraid that once she finds out who I am, where I come from, she'll change her mind."

He had never heard Sam talk so much. "So you choose to keep her at a distance, never let her in just in case?"

He nodded and gave a pained smile. "Better to always be prepared for the worst." He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just please, if you see her tell her I'm sorry. I never should have said what I said. I didn't mean it. It's no excuse but I was scared. Tell her that I can't imagine my life without her in it." He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Tommy. "And give her this for me please?"

Tommy looked down at the object and nodded. "If I see her." Sam walked away after he thanked him.

Andy sat on her dad's couch and listened to everything that Sam had said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. When her dad walked back in she wiped her eyes. "Thank you dad. I'm sorry you were in the middle of it."

He kissed the top of his daughter's head as he placed the object in her hand. "You really should talk to him sweetheart." He came back with a pillow and blanket. "You can stay as long as you need. Night pumpkin."

Andy didn't have to look at it to know what it was but she was surprised when she saw the numbers _6114_. It was Sam's badge. Her phone beeped letting her know she had a text from Sam. _**I won't do this job without you.**_

Andy curled up on the sofa and stared at Sam's badge as she thought of the things he had said to her dad. She had never trusted anyone the way she had trusted Sam but his words had hurt. She knew it was because he cared and was concerned. He had even apologized. She needed a few days; her decision had changed the path that she thought her life would take. She spent a few days at her dad's, not even taking calls from her friends. She sent a mass text to all of them. _**I'll explain soon. **_

Three days and a couple of really long talks with her dad later she walked into 15 Division. She needed to turn in her uniforms and clean out her locker. She took a deep calming breath, plastered a smile on her face and walked through the doors. She went straight to the locker room where she found the girls changing. They all surrounded her and bombarded her with questions.

Traci was the most upset. "Andy, what the hell is going on?"

She started pulling her things out of her locker and Noelle grabbed her hand. "McNally, what are you doing?"

She did her best to hold back the tears that fought to escape, looking at the women that had become like sisters to her she said. "I gave up my badge."

She turned back to her locker and Gail grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to the bench. "Why the hell would you do something like that? Andy, you love this job."

She kept her eyes on her hands and spoke quietly. "Loving it and being able to do it safely are two _very_ different things. If I keep doing this job someone is going to get hurt. I couldn't live with that."

Noelle took her hands and squeezed. "Andy, you're an amazing cop. We've all had rough calls. Don't give up what you love, what you were born to do because of a few bad ones. Go talk to Frank, please?"

Andy sighed as she looked up at Noelle. "I do need to sign some forms. I'll come back and get my things."

She left her bag behind and made her way to Frank's office. She smiled and spoke to everyone that greeted her. She slowly walked to Frank's office and knocked gently on the door. Frank looked up and smiled when he saw her. "McNally! Come on in."

She took a seat in front of his desk. "I umm...I came to get my things and sign whatever I need to."

His smile faded and he sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this Andy? Fifteen Division has been your home since you were a kid." He motioned towards the bullpen. "Every officer out there would put their life on the line for you."

The tears started to fall. "Sir..."

He stood up and walked around, taking the seat beside her. "Don't do this. You were born to be a cop Andy. You're a McNally and regardless of the end of your dad's career, this job is in your blood. We're your family."

There was a knock at his door. "Frank. Oh! Sorry. Didn't know you were..." He saw it was Andy.

Frank stood up and turned to his best friend. "What can I do for you Sam?"

He took a few steps into the room, never taking his eyes off Andy. "I umm...I just wanted to let you know that I cleared everything out of my locker."

Andy sat up straight and turned to look at him. Frank sighed. "Two of my best officer's gone in the same day. I need some coffee if I'm going to deal with this. I'll be right back." He walked out, leaving Andy and Sam alone, staring at each other.

She couldn't believe he was doing this. "Why?"

He stepped a little closer. "You already know why."

She shook her head vehemently. "No! I won't let you do this because of me. Tell him you weren't serious."

He closed the gap between them and cupped her face. "I won't lie to him. I won't do this job without you."

She was crying again. "You're an idiot! This job is your life, what you love. I'm nobody."

He kissed her hard. "Don't _ever_ say that again. You hear me? _Ever._" She barely nodded. "I meant everything I said at your dad's the other night." She looked surprised. "I knew you were there."

She whispered. "_How_?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I've known your dad for 12 years. He was way too calm when I showed up at his door that late looking for you." She hadn't even thought about that. "I'm _so_ sorry for calling you an idiot. You are the bravest person I know Andy. But you scare the hell out of me."

She spoke so quietly. "How do you think I feel Sam? I keep everyone at arm's length so I'm not disappointed when they leave because _everyone_ leaves." Her body shook from the silent sobs.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I won't leave Andy. I promise."

She shook her head and pushed him away. "You can't promise that Sam. One of the first things you told me was that you were waiting for a spot in Guns and Gangs to open. _Everyone_ knows how much you love UC."

He shrugged. "You're right, UC was my life for the longest time. I didn't have a reason to stay, at least not until that day in the alley." She looked at him confused. "I stayed for you. The moment I met you I knew I had to know you." He thought back to that night at her dad's. _Have you told her how you feel? _ "I tried not to but you don't make it easy." She looked even more confused. "I love you Andy."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

He smiled and nodded. "I do. I love you."

She launched herself into his arms and kissed him hard. It took him a second but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with as much passion. She finally pulled back and said. "I love you too Sam."

He smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. A few minutes later they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Andy hid her face in Sam's neck and he chuckled as Frank said. "Think I could get my office back sometime today?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Sure thing buddy."

Frank walked in and took his seat. "You've already missed Parade. Why don't you go ahead and take the day. Report back in the morning?"

Sam and Andy looked at each other and nodded. She turned to Frank. "I'd like to withdraw my resignation and request a new badge sir."

Frank smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Guess it's a good thing I'm behind in paperwork. Don't be late."

They knew that was their cue to leave. Frank smiled as he watched them walk out hand in hand.

Once they were down the steps Sam wrapped his arm around her. "Do you need anything from your locker?"

She smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arm around him. "Have everything I need right here. You?"

He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Me too." They walked out of the Sally Port into the lot. "Where would you like to go?"

She shrugged. "Don't care. Just want to be with you."

He smiled as he kissed her temple. "How about some food?" She nodded. "Food it is." He drove them to a diner out of 15's area so they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. They found a corner booth and relaxed. "Are we ok now?"

She gave his favorite toothy grin. "Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you've more than made up for the comment." He flashed his dimples and she caressed his cheek. "I love it when you smile, really smile. You don't do it very much."

He blushed a little and kissed her hand. "Maybe I've never really had anything to smile about."

It was her turn to blush. "_Sam!"_

He knew the compliments embarrassed her. "It's the truth."

She kissed him deeply and whispered. "_I could do that all day."_

He chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Well, I think we should test that later."

They spent a couple of hours eating and talking. Andy finally said. "Wanna get out of here?"

The tab had already been paid with a nice tip for them staying so long. "Absolutely." He had started up the truck and was pulling out of the lot when he realized they hadn't talked about where they were going. "Umm. Where would you like to go?"

She was nervous but felt bold. "Your place?"

He nodded and turned his truck towards his place, holding her hand as he drove. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to his house. He helped her out and led her inside. "Want a drink? 

She looked around, taking in his house. "Water is fine. Thank you." She walked around his living room while she waited. It was perfectly him; a big black suede recliner, a large black suede sofa, a dark cherry coffee table, a 50 inch TV over the fireplace, pictures of his friends and what she assumed was his sister all over the walls.

Sam watched her take everything in, stopping to look at a picture of him with Sarah. "That's my sister. She lives in St. Catharines."

Sarah looked a lot like Sam; dark unruly hair, olive complexion, and big dimples. "You guys look happy."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "She had just told me that she was making me an uncle." He pointed to another picture. "Her name is Samantha."

Andy looked back and smiled at him. It was a picture of Sam holding a dark haired little girl that had her arms wrapped tightly around her uncle's neck. "I think she might love her Uncle Sam."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe a little. She's a sweet little girl."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's got a pretty awesome uncle."

He shook his head as he pulled her in for a kiss, his silent thank you making her smile. She walked them over to his sofa and pulled him down with her. They spent several hours talking and holding each other. Sam smiled when he lay down and she lay on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed contently.

He felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He relaxed and soon did as well. It was dark by the time they woke up. He felt her warmth when he woke up and he couldn't believe that she was really there. She started stirring and he could see her blinding smile.

She mumbled. "Hey!"

A soft chuckle rumbled through him. "Hey! You sleep ok?"

She nodded and tilted her face towards his, nudging his jaw with her nose. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. It turned passionate when she crawled up and straddled him. Sam groaned as he felt her heat in a different way. He very carefully turned them over so he was on top. He smiled as he looked down at her; hair in disarray, cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen. "God you're beautiful."

She pulled him hungrily in to another kiss. She bucked against him and he growled. "_Sam! Sam! Sam!" _She whimpered his name as he kissed, sucked and lightly bit on her neck. "_Oh! God!"_ Her hands ran up inside his shirt and lightly dug her nails into his bare back. "_I've been thinking about this moment for months."_

This time he bucked into her and she gasped. He choked out. "_God! Me too." _ She helped him out of his shirt and began running her hands over his bare skin.

Sam was taking of her shirt when there was a knock at his door. Andy huffed. "Seriously?"

He chuckled and kept kissing her. "They'll go away." The knock turned into banging and he cursed quietly. "_Son of a bitch_." He kissed her again before he got up and as he walked to his door he yelled. "This better be important!" Andy laughed as she watched his retreating form but stopped when she heard him growl. "What the hell are you doing here Boyd?"

Andy sat up and curled up at one end of the sofa as she listened. She was no fan of the Guns and Gangs detective. "I got a job for you Sammy."

Sam couldn't believe who was on the other side of his door. "I told you the last time you called me that I'm not interested in doing any more UC's." He started to close the door and Boyd stopped him. "I'm busy and really not interested."

Boyd sighed and threw up his hands. "What's happened to you Swarek? Used to be I didn't even have to ask. Ever since that damn rookie tackled you...Oh! My God! It's the rookie. Sammy, you don't want that."

Andy heard a scuffle and a slam against the door. She got up and walked over to the door where Sam had Boyd pinned. He growled. "_Her name is Officer McNally, she's one year on the job and 10 times the cop you'll ever be."_

Boyd was looking a little uncomfortable so Andy said. "Sam, you ok?"

He snapped out of it and looked to her. "I'm fine. _Detective Boyd_ was just leaving." Sam let him go and Boyd walked away without a word. Sam slammed the door and leaned his forehead against it. "I'm sorry you saw that."

She walked over and put her hand on his back. "It's ok. He's not exactly my favorite person so I kind of understand." He finally turned and leaned back against the door. Andy stepped closer and cupped his face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "Where were we?"

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her back to the sofa where he sat down so she was straddling his lap. "We were definitely here." He mumbled _Mmm Hmm_ against her neck as he nipped. "Definitely there too."

He pulled her shirt up over her head and kissed her chest. "Perfect." He continued to kiss and caress her. "Absolutely perfect."

Her head fell back as he ran the tip of his tongue over the mounds of her breasts. "Sam! That feels so good." She bucked against him.

She tasted absolutely amazing. His fingers flicked the clasp of her bra and it slowly fell, revealing the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. "Jesus Andy!" He cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. He watched as her eyes closed and a quiet sigh slipped out. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked.

Andy had loved the feeling of Sam's hands from the first moment he touched her. She had waited for this exact moment for almost a year. Her fingers snaked through her hair and held him to her. _"Shit! Shit! Shit!" _

He took his time kissing, sucking, and caressing her breasts. "_So so beautiful._"

He finally stood up with her and carried her back to his room, sitting her gently on his bed. Andy unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Sam watched her as she slowly slid them down. She whispered. _"Oh! My God!" _

He swallowed hard as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection. A deep groan escaped when she began to slowly stroke him. "_Andy!" _ He tangled his fingers in her hair when he felt her warm lips wrap around him. "_Shit!"_ He's knees buckled a little as he reveled in the feeling for a minute. "Andy! Andy, not like this. Come on."

She pulled away and let him move her back on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before slowly sliding them off. She had the most beautiful everything. She turned shy under his stare, tried to cover herself. "What?"

He eased himself down on the bed and gently moved her hands. "You don't _ever_ have to hide from me Andy. You're perfect."

She slowly relaxed and opened herself up to him. "I love you."

He smiled as he lowered himself on top of her. "I love you too." He kissed her deeply and she wrapped herself around him.

She panted as he pressed himself against her. "I _need_ you."

He ran his hand between them and slowly caressed her, sliding a finger inside her. She thrust her hips and squealed as he went deeper inside her. He pressed his thumb against her swollen nerve bundle and circled it slowly as he slid another finger inside her. "You feel so good sweetheart."

She wrapped her legs around him tighter and met him stroke for stroke. She cried out as the wave of pleasure washed over her. "_S...Sam!" _

He gently removed his fingers from her and held her as she came down. "_Shh! It's ok sweetheart_."

When her breathing slowed she flipped them over and lowered herself onto him. Her head fell back as he filled her completely. "My God Sam! You. Are. Amazing."

He propped himself on one elbowed and wrapped an arm around her. "Jesus Andy! You are so tight. You feel so damn good." He kissed her breasts as she began to slowly move her hips.

He was barely holding onto his control. He'd dreamt of being inside of her and it felt more amazing than he ever imagined. They whispered things to each other as they slowly made love. Andy came again and he flipped them back over. He needed to feel her under him again, feel her as he had his own release. He thrust hard and deep into her and she begged for more.

She bit down on his shoulder. "_I'm so close Sam._"

That was all he needed he pounded into her furiously and she screamed his name again. Sam buried himself deep inside her as he found his own end. "I love you so much Andy." He buried his face in her neck as they held each other.

She soothingly ran her hands up and down his back. "God Sam! I love you too."

He eventually rolled them over and she rested on him. They fell asleep like this, waking a few times during the night to make love again. The next morning they returned to work. Andy received her new badge, _**8722.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dov watched as Sam and Andy walked into the Penny. "Don't you guys think it's weird how all of a sudden they're dating?"

Chris shrugged, never one to gossip. "I think it's none of our business. She's happy. He's...well...does Swarek even _do_ happy?"

Everyone laughed as Traci watched them, happy for her best friend. "They spent 10 hours a day together for almost a year. It's not that surprising man boy."

He glared as he said. "Do you think it was happening before we were cut loose?"

Traci shook her head. "Sam may be a bad ass rule breaker in other ways but he'd never risk Andy's career."

Dov thought about it. "I don't know. I think anything is possible."

Sam and Andy snuck up on him and Sam said. "You're right Epstein." Dov perked up, thinking he was going to hear some dirt. "Anything IS possible." Sam clapped him on the back. "Puberty could still happen for you." Everyone held back giggles. "Miracles happen every day." They at least held it until he stomped away and then all busted out laughing.

A little while later Andy started giggling and Sam looked down at her. "What?"

She nodded towards the bar. "I think Jerry and Oliver want you to come out and play." He raised an eyebrow and she nudged him. "Go. I can't take the puppy dog looks."

He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. Andy thought it would be a little peck but he kissed her like would if they were alone. He left her breathless as he walked over to the bar to join his friends. Dov finally made his way back over and talked them into playing pool.

They were on their second game when some new guys came in and took the table next to them. All eyes were on Andy and Traci. Oliver chuckled as he watched the guys make fools of themselves as they tried to get the ladies' attention.

He nodded towards the guys. "Please tell me we were never that bad."

Sam watched as Andy completely ignored their attempts. _She has no clue how gorgeous she is. _"I was never that bad." He waved his drink at his friends. "You two on the other hand."

Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "Ass."

Jerry was getting twitchy. "How long are we going to let this go on?"

Sam laughed and clapped him on the back. "Brother, our...girlfriends _are_ coppers you know?" Jerry gave him a _So what_ look and Sam shook his head. He knew Andy could handle herself.

The guys finally started getting a little bolder and closer, even sent them drinks. Andy politely thanked them but didn't really touch it. The one that seemed to be attracted to Andy picked up on the fact that she wasn't very good at pool. He offered to show her a few moves if she'd play a round with him but she politely turned him down.

Andy finally looked to Sam and he knew that she wanted him to rescue her so he did. He nudged Jerry. "Let's go brother." Jerry jumped up and quickly followed him over to the tables. "Ladies, how's it going?"

Traci bit back a smile and said. "Great."

The blonde haired guy eyeing Andy said. "We're good here guys."

Sam simply nodded and walked over to Andy. "Wanna play?"

She shrugged. "Not that good but sure."

He grabbed a stick. "Ok. You and me against them?" Nodding to Traci and Jerry.

Andy agreed and Jerry suggested that she break. "I'm not good at that."

Sam motioned for her to stand beside him. "It's easy. Let me show you." He moved Andy so she was standing in front of him. His hands went to her hips and he adjusted her stance. "Stand like this." Then he handed her the cue. By the time he was finished showing her what to do they were bent over the table and he was whispering things in her ear.

The guy that had been flirting with her was pissed and mumbled. "Bitch."

Sam stood up quickly made a move towards the guy. Jerry and Oliver jumped in between them. "Sammy, it isn't worth it."

Andy's the one that snapped him out of it when she kissed him. "Come on Sam." He finally looked at her. "Take me home."

He'd be staring down the guys again. "Ok sweetheart." He took her hand and led her out.

As they walked away he heard Jerry say. "I suggest you guys never come back here."

Sam drove Andy to her place and walked her up. Before he could get her door closed good she shoved him against the wall and kissed him. Within minutes they were naked and making frantic love against her front door. He carried her back to her room and they collapsed in her bed.

He lay on top of her as he kissed her languidly. "You are something else."

She smiled shyly as she bit on her bottom lip. "You're really sexy when you're being protective." She pulled him closer against her. "_Really really sexy_."

He was hard again and thrust himself into her. To him there was nothing in the world sexier than the faces she made and the sounds that escaped her when they were making love. He took his time and relished every gasp and moan that came out of her. Afterwards she lay draped over him with her head on his chest.

He never really thought he'd find what he'd found with Andy. He wanted to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up beside her every morning. "Move in with me."

She had been lazily tracing patterns on his chest. Her hand froze at his words. "What?"

He pulled back a little and tilted her head up. "I'm serious. Move in with me."

She watched him for a second before she said. "Ok." She knew without a doubt that a life with Sam was what she wanted. For once she had never been more sure about a relationship. She gave her notice at her apartment and a month later she moved in with him. They had a small dinner party with their friends to celebrate.

They had been living together for four months when Sam started disappearing after work and then not come home until the early hours of the morning. Sam hated keeping things from Andy and knew she wouldn't put up with it for long. His fifth late night was when she'd had enough. He came in around 2 a.m. and she was still awake. "Where have been?"

He was doing what he was doing to keep her safe. "Out."

He didn't have to see her face to see she was upset. "You smell like a bar and perfume."

He silently cursed the blonde that wouldn't keep her hands off him. "Maybe because I was _at_ a bar." He shrugged out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he came back out she was lying down with her back to him. He sighed and crawled in bed beside her. He knew better than to try and touch her right now.

The next morning the alarm went off and he reached for her. "Sweetheart?" His hand came up empty. She wasn't in the bathroom because the light was off. He could smell coffee so he figured she must be in the kitchen.

He slowly got out of bed; his body letting him know he was getting too old for the late nights. When he turned on the light in the bathroom his gut told him something was wrong. He reached in the shower to start the water and saw Andy's things were gone. He looked to the sink, her toothbrush and toothpaste were gone too. He sighed and walked back into the bedroom, some of her things were missing from the dresser and closet.

He tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. He showered quickly, he would not lose Andy because of Boyd's paranoia and his own stupidity.

Andy walked to work so she could get all the tears out without having to explain to Traci. She was really early so she snuck in with her bags and took them to her locker. Her next stop was Frank's office.

Even if he hadn't seen her come in with extra bags he still would've known something was wrong. "What can I do for you McNally?"

She looked horrible, she'd been crying a lot. "I'm not feeling well today and I like to be put on desk if that's ok."

He'd told Sam it was stupid not to tell her and it was obvious it had caught up to him. "Ok. I can assign you and Sam to desk for a day."

She practically yelled. "No!" Embarrassed by her outburst. "Sorry sir. There's just... you know he hates desk so..."

He knew all too well that Sam was a man of action. "Ok. If you feel worse let me know." She thanked him and left

Sam stopped for her favorite coffee and blueberry muffin. It would in no way make up for things but maybe she'd at least talk to him.

He made it all the way to the locker rooms before he ran into anyone that might know where she was. Traci was kissing Jerry good morning. "Hey Traci! Have you seen Andy this morning?"

Jerry chuckled. "Lose your girlfriend already brother?"

Sam glared. "Not today Barber." He looked pleadingly at Traci. "If you see her will you please tell her I'm looking for her?"

Traci was worried now. Andy had been the happiest she'd seen her since they met. It had to be bad to make her run from Sam. "Sure."

Sam groaned when he saw Oliver. "Sammy! Brother, you shouldn't have." He said as he saw the coffee and bag Sam set down.

Sam snapped. "I didn't."

Oliver held his hands up. "Whoa Sammy! I was just kidding."

He sighed. "Sorry. Just not a good day."

Oliver had been a little skeptical of Sam and Andy but she was proving to be very good for him. "Everything ok with you and Andy?"

Sam glared, knowing he'd get an I TOLD YOU SO. "Not today Ollie. Ok?"

Oliver nodded. Once they were changed he followed Sam out to Parade. When he walked in he scanned the room for Andy. She was sitting in the front with Traci and the others. He knew he still had a few minutes so he walked up there and squatted beside her.

Andy just couldn't deal with him right now. She felt his presence when he walked in and she flinched a little when he squatted beside her. He didn't miss the flinch and it made him sick that she was that upset with him. He set her coffee and muffin down as he spoke quietly. "Andy, I am _so _sorry about this morning. I...I'll explain everything when we're on patrol." He caressed her arm. "I love you."

It took all she had to hold back the tears. He sounded sincere but a coffee and her favorite muffin weren't going to be enough. Frank walked in and cleared his throat. Sam went to the back and stood with his friends.

Frank could just kick Sam for being such an idiot. "There's nothing new this morning. Shaw/Epstein, Williams/Peck, Diaz/McNally desk, and Swarek/Nash. Serve, protect, and... talk it out. Dismissed."

Sam was shocked to hear that he was with Nash. Even after they started dating Frank kept them together. He watched as she followed Traci and Chris out leaving her coffee and muffin behind. Oliver cut him off when he headed to the front desk.

He knew it would be a fight but they didn't need for the whole division to see. "Sammy, I don't know what's going on but clearly she's not ready to talk yet. Maybe give her til the end of shift?"

He knew he was right but he couldn't stand her being hurt. "Ok. Fine." He walked out and found Traci waiting at the cruiser. Sam was thankful that no one tried to get him to talk about it. He called Boyd and told him he was done, didn't even give him a chance to respond. "I'm out."

Andy text Traci during shift and asked if she could stay with her for a few days. Traci reluctantly said yes but she was going to have to explain. Andy also asked that she not tell Sam. She had a key to Traci's so when shift was over she left as fast as she could, missing Sam. When he got back to the station at end of shift he went to find her. Someone finally told him that she had left twenty minutes ago.

He waited outside the locker room for Traci. "Do you know where she is?"

She nodded. "She's at my place." Sam started for the door. "Sam?" He stopped and turned around. "Why don't you let me talk to her first? She...she seems really upset. I promise either I'll call you or she will ok?"

Jerry and Oliver walk up. "Come on buddy. Let's go have a drink." He finally agreed and let the guys drag him away.

When Traci got home Andy had already ordered dinner. Leo was spending the night at her mom's so it was just the two of them. "Ok Lucy! 'Splain." She took a seat next to her best friend and started eating.

Andy told her everything that had happened. "I just don't know what to do."

The pain in her best friend's voice was indescribable. "You know he isn't a cheater right?"

That was one thing she was certain of with Sam. "Of course." She put her wine down. "He's lying to me though and I never thought that would happen."

Traci hadn't expected that either. She always thought that he would tell Andy everything. "I'm sure whatever it is, he has a good explanation."

Traci was right but it still hurt. "Probably." She just needed some time. "Can I stay here a couple of days?"

Traci would do anything for Andy. "Of course sweetie. Are you umm...gonna let Sam know you're here?"

She thought about leaving him wondering but she wasn't going to be like him. "I'll send him a text." Traci took the rest of their food to the kitchen and went to get Andy linens. Andy pulled out her phone and read the five messages from Sam. _**I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I love you. Where are you? I'm worried about you sweetheart. **_

She wiped the tears away as she typed. _**I'm at Traci's.**_ She hit Send.

Sam had had one drink with the guys and went home to wait for Traci's call. His phone beeped and Andy's name appeared. He flipped his phone open quickly to her message. He sighed as he read her message. _**I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please just let me come over so we can talk.**_

Traci walked back in to find Andy asleep with her phone in her hand. It beeped and she grabbed it before it woke her up. It was Sam so Traci dialed him. His heart almost exploded when he saw her name. "Andy. Sweetheart..."

Traci watched her best friend sleep as she said. "It's Traci. She fell asleep."

He scrubbed his face with his free hand. "Nash, I _need_ to see her. Please?"

She paced her living room as she watched Andy. "No. She's exhausted Sam. She didn't sleep at all after you came home. I don't know what's going on but you need to ask yourself it's more important than your relationship with her."

He sighed. "Traci, I was going to give up my badge for her when she decided to quit. There is _nothing _more important to me than her."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. She'll be fine here, just give her some time."

He agreed and thanked her. He didn't get much sleep that night without her. The next morning he waited where she normally sat. When she walked in he stood up and pulled out a seat for her. Traci had talked her into listening to him and sent Sam a text.

The room was filling up but he didn't care. "Andy, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for hurting you but I am."

She had been crying so much the last couple of days that she didn't think she had anymore left until he started talking. "We're supposed to be partners Sam. Friends. _Lovers._ We share the same bed. I just don't understand."

He reached for her hand hoping she wouldn't pull away. "I was stupid not to tell you." He sighed. "I've been collecting intel for Boyd."

She jerked her hand away. "You're going back under."

He took her hand back. "No. I promised you I wouldn't. It's just intel and I should've told you. The guy that I'm getting the intel on is very dangerous and I was trying to protect you."

One of the things she loved the most about him was his protective nature. "I'm a cop too. It should be my choice."

He caressed her cheek. "You're right. You're one of the best cops I know and I should've told you." They watched each other for a few seconds. "Will you come back home?" She nodded and he pulled her to him. They rested their foreheads together. "I do love you."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "I know and I love you too. No more secrets though."

He smiled and nodded. "Never again."

Frank walked in to see their makeup and he smiled. "Alright coppers! Let's get it together. We have a job to do." Sam kept his seat and held her hand. Frank gave out assignments and they were together again.

They walked out together and Andy squeezed his hand. "I'll get the coffee."

He kissed her cheek and nodded towards the equipment room. "I'll get our gear and meet you by the door."

When Andy headed down the hall she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a while. "What the hell? You can't just walk away."

She turned the corner to see Boyd screaming at Sam. "Boyd, I don't have to explain myself to you. I was doing _you_ a favor."

Andy walked up with their coffee and Boyd threw his hands up. "_Of course!" _He got in Andy's face. "It would have to be the piece of trash daughter of the laughing stock of the TPS. I should've _known_ you had something to do with this."

Sam growled. "Get. Out. Of. Her. Face. Now."

No one had noticed that Andy had set down the coffee. Boyd turned his attention back to Sam. "You two are perfect for each other. You know, I should've known better than to use you; a junkie whore for a mother and a cop killer for a father."

Andy's fist connected with his mouth and he landed on the floor. They had drawn a crowd and everyone cheered. Boyd yelled. "I'll have your badge rookie."

Frank appeared and laughed. "Get your sorry ass out of my house before I report you for harassing my officers."

Boyd was not so gently escorted out of the building, Sam watching as he left. He finally turned to Andy and gently took her hand. "Are you insane?" She frowned and tried to take her hand back. He cupped her face and shook his head. "You really could've hurt yourself." Her hand looked rough. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged. "It hurts."

Frank had cleared everyone out and sent Traci for an ice pack. She passed it to Sam and he gently laid it on Andy's hand. "What were you thinking?"

She caressed his cheek with her good hand. "He can say whatever he wants about me. I'm used to it but he doesn't get to talk about you like that. Not after everything you've done for him."

He couldn't believe this woman. He kissed her bruised knuckles. "You're something else, you know that?" She shrugged. "I think it's desk duty for you today."

Frank put his hand on her shoulder. "I think it's more like a day off, _both_ of you. You can come back tomorrow if it feels ok."

Andy sighed and looked at Frank pleadingly. When he shook his head she said. "Fine, I'll go home but Sam shouldn't have to."

He chuckled and nodded towards his best friend. "Do you really think I'll get any work out of him while he's worrying about you?"

She knew he had a point, since they met he'd taken it upon himself to _always_ worry about her. Now it was worse because they were dating. "Ok. Fine."

Sam chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Go get changed Rocky. I'll be waiting right here." She swatted him before she disappeared. Sam turned to Frank. "Thanks."

His best friend clapped him on the back. "Just get her home and take care of her." Sam nodded. "And maybe talk to her."

He nodded. "I will." He changed quickly and was waiting for Andy when she came out. He took her bag and then her hand as they walked out to his truck.

When they got home he helped her out, grabbed their bags, and led them inside. He dropped their bags by the sofa, led her to the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack, and then led her out to the backyard. Andy smiled when they walked to the hammock.

They laid back in it and he put the ice pack on her hand. "You ok?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Great. You?"

He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her nose. "I'm good as long as you're good." She pulled him down and kissed him. They lay together for a while before he spoke. "When I was 5 my dad went to jail. He umm...he..."

Andy looked up and shook her head. "You don't have to tell me Sam. I don't care where you came from. I know who you are and I love you."

He smiled; the pain and uncertainty leaving his face. "He boosted cars for this guy, Anton Hill and one day the cops came to raid the chop shop. My dad already had a few strikes against him and wasn't going to go back to jail. He ran and when he was trying to scale a fence, he was pulled down by one of the uniforms. They got into a fight and my dad shot him. My mom did fine for a few months but she really didn't have a skill so she...she started selling herself. Sarah, my sister, was 10 and she did her best to take care of us. My mom turned to heroin to deal with what she felt like she had to do. She got arrested one night and they came to the house to get me and Sarah. They took us to...well we were put in foster care. Our mom didn't want us anymore." He shrugged. "So...so now you really know me. Know where I come from."

She could tell he was worried. "I love you Sam Swarek and nothing will change that. You're a good, kind, loving man. You've more than proven that you are not your father."

He very carefully pulled her over on top of him. "I'm not really sure how I got so lucky." They kissed passionately. "Andy, I've never met anyone quite like you."

She busted out in a fit of giggles and he shook his head. "Boyd was right about one thing." He looked confused. "We are perfect for each other."

He smiled a real smile, dimples and all. "Yeah. We really are." They lay in the hammock for a while longer. "I want you to meet Sarah."

She looked very nervous when she looked up at him. "What? Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Really. She doesn't come to the city anymore. When she was 14 she was attacked and..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "She just can't take the city, even now. She lives in St. Catharines with her husband and Sammie. Her husband's name is Jake. He's a great guy and they have a really nice place. I'd really like to take you on our next long weekend. If you want to."

She was scared but she could tell it was important to him. "I'd love to."

They finally went in for dinner. Andy had to take another day off but made Sam go in. Two weeks later they went to visit his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy didn't want to tell Sam but she was really nervous about meeting Sarah. She'd never had much luck meeting the families of the few serious boyfriends she had in the past. Sam could tell something was wrong. The closer they got to the weekend the quieter she got and he knew she wasn't sleeping well either.

They were out at dinner three days before they were supposed to leave when he finally said something. "My sister is going to love you. You don't have to be nervous."

She furrowed her brow and tried to argue but he raised his eyebrow in challenge. She huffed. "You don't know that. There are..."

Sam quieted her with a kiss. "I know my sister. She _will_ love you. Hell! She already does." Andy looked confused. "Because I don't do UC anymore." Still confused. "I stopped because I didn't want to leave you."

That got him a big toothy grin. "_Sam!"_

She practically climbed into his lap when she started kissing him. He reluctantly pulled her back. "Sweetheart, as much as I would _love _to do this, we really should take it home. Don't want to have to explain anything to Frank."

She blushed and nodded. "Ok."

Within minutes they were out the door and in his truck. They were stalled in the parking lot for a few minutes while they kissed and their hands wandered. Sam got it together long enough to get them home. As soon as he turned the truck off Andy launched herself into his lap. They weren't out in the open anymore and he couldn't resist her, not in the dress she was wearing.

She started unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his neck, his hands resting on her thighs. Her dress had shimmed up a little and he caressed her soft warm skin as she assaulted his neck. He'd never been the type to give control over to his partner but with Andy he couldn't help it.

She straddled his lap, could already feel his arousal. His hands crept around under her dress and he growled when he felt only skin. "Jesus McNally!"

She smiled against his lips and mumbled. "Surprise."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are a very bad girl."

Andy bucked into him. "Hmm. Do what you have to do then."

Sam lightly smacked her ass. "Let's go inside."

He carefully climbed out with her still wrapped around him. They made it to his deck before they stopped again. He backed her up to a rail and kissed her hard. Andy's hands went to his pants and quickly opened him up. She slid her hand in his boxers and slowly stroked him, watching his face as he enjoyed what she did to him.

She kissed him softly and whispered. _"Sam!" _ When he didn't respond she gently bit his lip. _"Sam, look at me."_ He finally opened his eyes. "_Right here_." Her hand slowly released his throbbing erection and she turned around.

It took him a second to get his senses together. He pulled her hard against him and ran his hand slowly up her dress. "_You are so damn sexy_." He whispered in her ear as he ripped off her thong. She gasped and shivered as his lips and teeth grazed her bare shoulder.

He roughly spread her legs and she let out a strangled cry as he entered her. "_God Sam!"_

He held her tight as he thrust hard into her. "You feel so fucking good." He pulled the top of her dress down and cupped her breasts. "I love you so much."

She held onto him as best she could as he frantically made love to her. "Love you to Sam. So so much."

Soon they were falling over the edge together and holding onto each other like their life's depended on it. He chuckled as he pulled back and took in their states of undress. "Come on beautiful. Let's take this inside."

Their last day of work before their long weekend was finally here. They had packed the night before and would leave right after shift. Their day was pretty slow so they were able to leave at a reasonable time, getting ahead of the traffic. Just over an hour after they left they were driving down a wooded driveway. Sam held her hand tightly as they pulled up in front of the house.

He could see her nerves taking over again. He helped her out of the truck and grabbed their bags. "Everything is going to be great sweetheart."

She finally nodded. "I know."

The front door flew open and little dark haired girl came running out to meet them. "Uncle Sammy!"

He laughed as she threw herself into his arms. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. "How's my favorite girl?"

Andy laughed as the little girl flashed her own dimples. "I'm happy you're here." She looked to Andy. "Who is she?"

Sam turned them towards Andy. "This is my girlfriend. Her name is Andy. Andy, this is my niece Sammie."

Andy held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. It's very nice to meet you."

The little girl launched herself into Andy's arms and hugged her. "Nice to meet you too."

A dark haired woman stepped out the front door. "Is that my baby brother?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. He took Andy's hand and they walked up to the house. "Hey Sis!" They hugged and he stepped back. "Sarah, this is Andy McNally. Sweetheart, this is my sister, Sarah Jenkins."

The women shook hands and exchanged greetings. "Come on in you two."

Andy walked into the warmest most inviting home she had ever seen. You first see the living room; hardwood floors, the sections of the walls that weren't cobblestone were painted a soothing red and chocolate. There were two large burgundy sofas, two chocolate oversized recliners, and a beautiful big oak coffee table. All of this was wrapped around a large fireplace.

Sarah's voice snapped her out of her inspection. "Jake and Sam did the renovation. Baby brother is good with his hands."

Sam nudged his sister. "Trust me Sis, she's well aware of my skillful hands."

Andy and Sarah screeched. "Sam!" But for very different reasons.

Andy tried to push him away but he held on tight. "I don't think so McNally."

She glared and hissed. "You are in so much trouble."

He waggled his eyebrows and said. "I look forward to it sweetheart." Andy walked off in a huff. "Come on babe." He caught up quickly and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "You know I love you right?"

She tried to keep a scowl on her face but when he said that her heart pounded. "Lucky for you, I love you too."

He kissed her deeply. "I'll still happily take that punishment though."

Andy sighed and elbowed him. "Come on loverboy."

Sarah had left them behind so Sam guided her to the kitchen. When they walked in a man she guessed was Jake said. "About time. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party."

Sam held his hand out. "Hey brother!"

Jake swatted it away playfully and reached for Andy. "Andy it's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Jake."

She laughed and Sam grumbled. "Nice to meet you too."

The guys finally shook hands as Sarah said. "You guys take your bags back to your room and freshen up. It'll be about 20 minutes before dinner is ready."

Sammie jumped up and down. "Andy gets to sleep with me! Yay!"

Sam ruffled her hair. "Sorry kiddo! Andy is sharing Uncle Sam's room."

She looked at her uncle funny. "But you're not married."

Sam laughed. "No. Not yet but it's ok for people that are going to get married one day to share a room." The rest of the room stared openmouthed at Sam. He finally realized everyone was quiet and looked up. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sarah didn't really know what to say but choked out. "N...no. Not at all."

Sam took Andy's hand and picked up their bags. "I'll show her the rest of the house. We'll be back."

Andy followed him and tried to listen as he told her about the different work done to the house. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he had said her name a few times. "Huh? What?"

He cupped her face and looked concerned. "Are you ok?" She nodded, tried to be convincing. "You can talk to me you know." She still wouldn't say anything so he pulled her over to the bed and they sat down. "Was it something I said?" She nodded and he thought back to what he said in the kitchen. It hit him and he smiled. "Andy, you know that until you busted that crappy lock I lived for UC." She nodded. "I never thought I would meet someone that would make me want what Sarah and Jake have." He caressed her cheek. "I know you're scared and so am I but I do. I want to marry you."

She had had a few boyfriends in her life but none she was ever really serious about. "Sam, I never thought I would want it either or even have a chance at it. Not after the disaster known as my parents. I never thought I deserved to be happy like that; to be a wife and a mother one day. Even now, sometimes what we have scares the hell out of me. Some mornings I don't want to open my eyes because I think I've been dreaming. But you always know when I'm awake and you kiss me good morning and...and my heart just...it does this crazy thing. _You_ do this crazy thing to me and I love it. I love you and I can see a future where we're married and have kids and we're happy. Happier."

He smile nearly spilt his face at her words. "We're quite a pair; not perfect but perfect for each other."

Andy tackled him and kissed him hard. "Definitely perfect together."

They lay there for a little while holding each other. He lightly smacked her on the butt. "We probably should get out there."

They finally joined his family and had dinner. Andy fell in love with his family. His relationship with Jake was much like the one he had with Oliver and Jerry. "So buddy, Sarah and I want to do some more work to the house. You up for spending a long weekend and helping out?"

They were sitting on the deck now, Andy in his lap. "Like I could leave _you_ alone with any kind of tools." Jake tried to look offended but eventually shrugged and Sarah laughed. "What are guys wanting to do?"

Sarah shook her head and looked exasperated. "For the record, I told him it's ridiculous."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jake. "I want to put in a pool."

Sam busted out laughing. "Seriously?" Jake nodded. "Wow! Umm. Ok." He shrugged. "I'm sure we could do it although it might take more than a long weekend. I've got tons of vacation time. I could take a couple of weeks in case it rains."

Andy swallowed back a lump. She didn't have that much time so she'd be without him for some of the time. Sarah seemed a little happier. "Great! Andy and I can have some girl time."

Andy smiled a little. "That'll be great"

They had a great weekend with his family and headed back home Sunday evening. Monday morning they submitted their vacation time. Sam noticed she only put three days. "You don't want to stay the whole week?"

Andy frowned and shrugged. "Before we were together I had to use a few of my days to get my dad sorted at rehab. I only have three left."

He could tell she wasn't happy. "Why didn't you say something at Sarah's? I don't have to take all of the time. I'm sure Jake and I can get it done sooner."

She kissed him softly. "It's ok. I'm sure we can manage being apart for a few days. Besides, it'll be good for you to spend some time with your family."

He pulled her tightly against him. "_You_ are my family too. I'm going to change it."

Andy grabbed his hand. "No. I don't want you to. Not because of me. Take the time. I'll come on my days off. We'll be fine."

He reluctantly agreed. "One condition though?" She nodded for him to go ahead. "You drive me up and comeback in the truck so you aren't walking every damn where. Jake and Sarah both have cars so I won't be stranded."

She couldn't believe he wanted her to drive his truck. "Are you sure? I know it's your baby."

He laughed and shook his head. "I know everyone thinks I have some strange bond with my truck but I need _you_ safe. So yes, I am very sure."

It was settled and the two months passed quickly. Andy saved her time off for the end of Sam's so they would most likely be finished and could enjoy the time together. Jake and Sarah's yard looked very different this time when they pulled up. There was a dump truck, a back hoe, a pallet of concrete, and some other equipment Andy didn't recognize. Sam groaned a little at the sight. He knew going in it was going to be a big project.

Sarah was disappointed to hear that Andy wouldn't be there the whole time. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Andy shrugged. "It's not a big deal and I wasn't going to let Sam miss time with his family because of me."

Sarah scowled. "_You_ are family Andy. We'll just make the most of the time we have."

They spent the weekend relaxing. Andy reluctantly left Sam Sunday night. "Promise you'll call as soon as you get home?"

She leaned back against his truck and pulled him with her. "I promise."

He buried his face in her hair and held her close. "Be careful ok?"

She nodded into his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

He tilted her face up. "I'm going to miss you too." He brushed his lips across hers and groaned. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

She giggled a little. "You'll have fun. We'll be fine. I'll be back in a few days. No big deal right?"

He brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "No big deal."

Thirty minutes later he finally helped her into the beast and let her go. She'd barely made it to the end of the driveway when her phone rang. "Miss me already?"

He chuckled. "You have no idea. I forgot to tell you something important though."

Andy was prepared for something about his truck or work. "Ok. What is it?"

She could hear the smile when he said. "I love you Andy McNally."

She giggled a little. "I love you too Sam Swarek."

They talked for a few minutes and then he let her go so she could concentrate. An hour and a half later she pulled up to their home. Once inside she called him to let him know she made it safely. It was the longest week and a half of her life. She got to see him on her day off. When she pulled up she was surprised to see how much progress they'd made. Sam was wandering around in the front yard shirtless. He was a magnificent sight; shirtless, sweaty, dirty. The best part was he was all hers. Sarah and Jake gave them the house after they visited for a couple of hours. A party at a friend's house was their excuse.

Sam waved bye as they walked out, turning to Andy he said. "I love my family but I am so damn glad they are gone." She squealed as he scooped her up and carried her back to his room. "A shower and then I'm going to make love to you for hours." He kissed her deeply. "I have missed you so much."

She was breathless and he hadn't even touched her yet. "_God! I've missed you too."_

They made love in the shower and then collapsed into bed. They only had the night and made the most of it. While they were resting after round 3 he went to the kitchen to get them food and something to drink. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a minute before saying. "Naked is definitely my favorite way to have you."

Andy snorted as she laughed. "Like I didn't already know that." She eyed him as he climbed back in bed. "Although I have to admit it's my favorite way to have you too."

He kissed her quick. "I knew that already too."

After they ate they lay together catching up on the few days apart. She left the next evening and didn't get to go back for five days. This time though she would spend four days there. It was her last shift before her long weekend. She was partnered with the new rookie, Nick Collins. He was ex-military and seemed very capable. The thing she liked the most was that he was Gail's ex-boyfriend and didn't put up with her shit.

She thought about bestowing a "the rules" talk but she trusted him to follow her lead. She would realize later that day that she should've followed her gut like Sam taught her. They were barely out of the lot when an ice cream truck careened out of nowhere; cutting them off before it crashed into a row of shrubs and a water fountain. Nick managed to keep the cruiser on the road and pulled in behind it.

It took hours to find out that the little girl had escaped from the rec center at Garrison Park. While they were waiting another call came in that a little girl had gone missing in the same area. Nick was busting at the seams. "Let's go."

Andy knew better. Her gut was telling her something wasn't right. "Not yet. I need to talk to Oliver first." She pointed to her desk. "You stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes." He didn't say anything, just leaned against her desk. She found Oliver in the lounge. When she got the confirmation she needed she went back to her desk. Nick was gone and she cursed as she dialed his number. He wasn't picking up which made her even angrier.

Salvador walked by and she stopped him. "Hey Sal! You seen my rookie?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. G.I. Joe took off about five minutes ago mumbling something about a rec center."

"Shit!" She thanked him and ran out the door. She drove lights and sirens to the rec center. She tried his cell several times and even tried on the radio but nothing. She called for backup as she ran inside. The last thing she heard was Oliver saying he was responding. It didn't take her long to find Nick. He was laying the gym, bleeding from the back of his head and two bullets in his vest.

He managed to choke out. "S...sorry."

Andy called for an ambulance. "Where is he?"

He patted on the door. "B...basement. He...he has my gun."

Andy took a deep breath and slowly made her way through the darkness. All she could hear was her own heart thundering, wishing she had her real partner. She could see the end of the hall ahead and a little girl in a cage. She heard a noise coming from the last room and as she approached a man stepped out.

She could see Nick's gun in his waistband. "Police! Put your hands up! Put them up!" He drew the gun and fired, hitting her in the stomach. She screamed as she fired; not realizing until later that she had pulled the trigger five times.

She fell to the ground as she heard Oliver. "McNally!" She was bent over double with her arms wrapped around herself when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Andy? Andy, are you ok?"

She managed a nod and whispered. "Vest." Dov took the girl upstairs as Oliver called for another medic and the M.E. Andy was taken out on a stretcher so she wouldn't have to walk.

Oliver was by her side the whole time. "I'll call Sam."

She grabbed his hand. "No! It's...I'm ok. I'm driving down tonight anyway. Please?"

Oliver reluctantly agreed. "Only if they clear you though."

Four hours later after being cleared by the medics, giving her statement, and checking on Nick she headed to St. Catharines. She was way ahead of schedule when she pulled into the drive.

Sam heard the roar of his truck and looked at the clock. She still had three hours before she was supposed to be off shift. When he didn't hear the truck cut off right away he went to the door. He could tell something was wrong so he walked out. When he got to the truck he could see she was sobbing.

He yanked the door open. "Andy, sweetheart what's wrong?" He noticed her white knuckled grip on the wheel and her tear stained cheeks. He reached over and turned off the truck, she didn't even move. He slowly and gently cupped her face, turning her to him. "God babe! What's wrong?" He had never seen her look more heartbroken, or just broken. "You're scaring me." He brushed some hair away. "Talk to me. Whatever it is, it's ok. I'm here."

She choked out in a whisper. "_I killed someone today_."

He couldn't possibly have heard her right. "What?"

She shook from crying. "I killed a man today Sam."

He reached in and unbuckled her seat belt. His arms grazed where she had been shot and she screeched. He jumped back. "What? What did I do? Are you hurt?"

She had managed to get control of her crying a little, being near Sam soothed her. "He shot me but I'm ok."

He couldn't believe his ears. She had been shot and had driven there. He pulled up her shirt and a bruise the size of a grapefruit was forming. "Jesus Christ Andy! Why the hell didn't you call me?" She started crying again and he felt like an ass. "Shh!" He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. It's ok. It's ok." He pulled out his phone and called Sarah.

She answered with a laugh. "Little brother, why the hell are you calling me from my front yard?"

He felt the bile rise in his throat as he said. "Sar, I need you to go run a hot bath..."

She laughed. "You're not 5 anymore Sammy run your own..."

Before she could finish he snapped. "Andy. It's for Andy. She here and she was shot, now please go run the bath." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Jake could tell something was wrong by the way Sarah was moving. "What is it?"

She shook her head as tears started falling. "Go run a hot bath while I help Sam." He looked at her questioningly. "Andy's here. She was shot."

He bolted for the bathroom while Sarah went for the front door. As soon as Sam hung up he gently slid her out of his truck. She didn't even fight, just clung to him and buried her face in his neck. The front door opened as soon as he topped the last step. Sarah looked as scared as he felt. She gave him space as he carried her back to the bathroom.

Before he disappeared he asked. "Could you make her some soup or something? Please?"

Sarah nodded. "Sure."

He sat down on the side of the tub and undressed her as gently as possible. He set her down in the warm water, stripped his clothes off and climbed in with her. He held her while she soaked. After about 30 minutes he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She had fallen asleep so he carefully dried her off and tucked her into bed.

He walked into the kitchen to find Sarah and Jake waiting. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial 5. When he heard Oliver say his name he snapped. "What in the hell were you thinking? How could you not call me _and _let her drive down here?"

Oliver held the phone away from his ear as Sam screamed a little more. "She asked me not to call you and I didn't _let_ her drive. She left before any of us knew it. Is she ok?"

Sam's fists clenched and he growled. "No! She is _not _ok. What the hell happened?" He spent a good thirty minutes listening to Oliver tell him what happened. "Thanks. I gotta go."

Oliver sighed and leaned his forehead against his locker. "I'm sorry brother. I'm glad she's ok."

Sam thanked him and hung up. He told Sarah and Jake what had happened before he went back to her with Ibuprofen, water and a sandwich. He crawled into bed with her and she whimpered as she cuddled up to him. He did what he could to comfort her when she woke up screaming. Sarah had managed to find a friend Sammie could spend the night with so she didn't get scared by Andy's nightmares. He barely slept as he watched over her. It was late the next afternoon when she finally woke up.

He felt her stir. "Sam?"

Kissing her temple he said. "Right here sweetheart."

She curled in closer as he tightened his hold. "How long have I been asleep?"

He pulled back so she could see him. "Off and on for about 12 hours." He searched her face, her haunted eyes staring back at him. He really didn't know what to say to her. "How is the pain level?"

She grimaced a little as she moved. "Seven."

He hated hearing that she was in that much pain. "You should eat something before you take anything else." She nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her nose before he disappeared.

Sarah was in the kitchen when he walked in. It had been a long night for everyone. "How is she?"

He kissed her cheek. "She says the pain is at 7 which really means 9 with her. I told her she has to eat something before she can take any pain meds."

Sarah heated a bowl of soup while he talked. "I have some muscle relaxers from when I hurt my back. Would you like one for her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if she'll take it but I could try." She put a tray together and sent him off with it. He kissed her cheek and thanked her. When he walked back in Andy was curled up in the middle of the bed. He could tell she was crying again. He sat the tray down and sat beside her. "Sweetheart?"

She rolled over and curled up to him. "Sam. I can't...I can't stop seeing him."

He pulled her into his lap. "I know and it's going to take some time."

She lay there quietly for a little while. He was surprised when she finally looked up. "I need you Sam." Her voice cracked.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

She shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her voice was so low. "_No. I need you. Please Sam. Make me forget."_

He knew what she wanted but it wouldn't help. "It's not that easy Andy."

She began crying more and gripped the front of his shirt. _"Please? I need to see...to feel something good."_

She didn't need to convince him anymore. He'd do anything to help her. "Shh! It's ok. I'll take care of you." He stretched her out beside him and caressed her face. "You're so beautiful." He moved over on top of her. "I love you so much."

He took his time with her, he wanted push her body to its limits so she'd pass out. She fell asleep pretty quickly. He took the food back to the kitchen and checked on everyone. They were finished with the pool and Sam decided to take her back home. Sarah and Jake understood and asked that he keep them posted.

Andy woke up a few hours later and he was lying beside her again. "Hey."

He smiled as he lightly traced his fingers down her cheek. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Ok I guess. Thank you."

He shook his head. "Sweetheart, you never have to thank me for making love to you."

She half smiled and poked him. "I just meant, thank you for being there."

He kissed her deeply. "No place else I'd rather be." He kissed her again. "We're going home."

She shook her head and frowned. "No! It's your vacation Sam."

He rolled over on top of her. "And I can spend it any way I want. The pool is finished and full. I've been here a week and a half. All I want now is to spend time with you." She finally gave in. After their shower they ate a late breakfast and headed back home. Sam carried her inside first. "Bed or sofa?"

She was tired of being in bed. "Sofa."

He set her down gently. "Do not move unless it's for the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Besides leaving for her shrink appointments they spent the rest of their off time at home. It was the last night before they had to go back and they were watching a movie when he turned to her.

She could tell something was up. "What?"

He knew there was no reason to be nervous; they'd talked about it already. "I love you." She smiled and opened her mouth but he held up his hand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took her hand and slipped the ring on. "Will you marry me?"

It was the first real smile he had seen in days as she nodded. "Yes!"

After they celebrated Sam took a picture of it and sent it to all of their friends with a message. _**She said yes. **_They were bombarded with calls and well wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was happy to hear that she wanted to get married as soon as possible. They decided six months would be enough time to plan. The money part was a huge problem for her. He noticed she kept crossing things off the list she'd made.

At first he didn't think anything about but the more she crossed off the more disappointed she looked. It wasn't until he heard her talking to Traci one night at the Penny that he figured it out.

Traci was excited to be the Maid of Honor. "It's my job as your best friend and Maid of Honor to help plan. What can I do?"

Andy gave a weak smile and shrugged. "Not really much to do. We don't need a venue because we're having it in our backyard."

Traci nodded. "You guys could really make it look magical. What about flowers?"

She knew this wasn't going to go over well. "I don't think I'm going to have flowers."

She cut her eyes over to see her best friend staring at her openmouthed. "What do you mean no flowers?"

She sighed and shrugged a little. "They're expensive and..."

Traci saw the husband to be approaching with Jerry and Oliver. "Does Sam know?"

He perked up. "Does Sam know what?"

Andy glared at Traci as she said. "Andy says she's not having flowers."

Sam had wrapped an arm around her and was leaning in to kiss her temple. He pulled back and looked at her. "What? Why not?"

Andy kept her glare on Traci as she said. "We'll talk about it later."

He took her by the hand. "Nope. Now. Come on." He led her out to his truck and he put the tail down. "Come on." He helped her up. "What's going on?"

She kept her eyes on the ground. "Nothing. Just trying to..." She shrugged. "Trying not to go crazy."

He cupped her face and tilted her up. "Babe, I've been watching you mark stuff off for days and you didn't even have that much. What's really going on?"

She held back the tears as she said. "I just...I umm..." She sighed. "I'm trying to keep the costs as low as possible."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Andy looked at him funny. "I don't have the money for a big wedding. Even if I save it still won't be much."

He smiled. "Sweetheart, this isn't just you getting married. It's _us._ We can have whatever size wedding you want."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting you..."

He stopped her with a kiss. "You're not _letting _me do anything. _We_ are getting married. Andy, I have plenty saved up."

She still didn't look convinced. "Your money situation isn't any of my business and I can't let you do this by yourself. You have plenty of things that you already take care of. You won't let me help with the house so..."

He caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, the house along with my truck is paid for." She looked at him surprised and he shrugged. "I _did _do a lot of UC work and it pays really well. I've got plenty saved up and the saying _what's mine is yours,_ is definitely true. We're in this together remember?" She nodded. "This is the _only _time I'm getting married and I want it all. So how about no more worrying about the wedding and just plan? Please?"

She finally smiled a little and nodded. "Ok."

He pulled her into a big hug. "Great."

The wedding planning was back on but she still didn't get outrageous. He started helping and things were going really well. Oliver volunteered to help pick out the cake and the menu. They decided on finger food to make it easier. Three months in and the food, cake, flowers, photographer, and DJ were set. Sam wanted them to pick out their bands together so that was their next stop.

Sam held her close as they walked back and forth looking at the bands. "Which ones do you like?"

Andy felt like she was in a fairytale. "I like that set." She pointed to a pair of plain white gold bands. "And I like that one too." A few rows over was a set of platinum bands with raised edges. "What about you?"

He nuzzled her cheek. "I like the second set." He nipped her earlobe. "I think they have character, like us."

Andy giggled and shook her head. "Smooth." She turned to look at him. "Second set?" He nodded. "Second set then."

He kissed her softly. "Great. Let's get them." A clerk came over to help. Their fingers were sized. "I'd really like to have something engraved on them."

Andy was a little surprised. "What?"

He smiled. "6114 and 8722 with our wedding date."

Andy smiled big and nodded. "How about yours on mine and mine on yours?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You marking me forever McNally?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "You bet your very sexy ass."

Sam let out a loud laugh and pulled her in for a kiss. "Speaking of sexy asses. How about we go home and celebrate?" They gave their ring engraving request to the clerk and left.

Andy wasn't nervous until it came time to dress shop. Traci was her Maid of Honor and Gail, Noelle, and Sarah were her Bride's Maids. Sarah and the family came up for the weekend. Jake hung out with Sam and the guys while the women went shopping. The guys built an arch for them to stand under and took measurements for the dance floor they would be renting.

They shopped for hours before she found the perfect one. She took it into the fitting room and cried as she put it on. When she stepped out the others gasped and nodded. Sammie clapped. "You look like a princess Aunt Andy!"

Sarah ran off and everyone shrugged until she came back with three tiaras in her hands. "A princess has to have her tiara."

Andy smiled as she let Traci and Sarah put her hair up to try them on. "I want to wear my hair mostly down. Sam likes it that way."

Sarah and Traci circled her trying to work out a design. "You could have the sides held back with a clear clip." Andy's butterflies were starting to disappear. Everything kept falling into place and they were on cloud nine. They decided on Hawaii for their honeymoon and Sam booked it. They made each part of the wedding party swear not to have any kind of crazy bachelor/bachelorette party. The guys were having a poker night at Oliver's and the ladies were having their party at the Swarek's.

They also decided to have their rehearsal dinner at their home too. Sam's gift to his Best Man and Groomsmen were engraved flasks with 60 year old scotch. Andy got the ladies jewelry sets; pearl necklaces and matching earrings.

Jerry picked up the rings on his way to the rehearsal dinner. "Sammy buddy, nice job on the engravings."

Sam smiled as he looked at the rings. "Thanks buddy." He showed them off after Andy saw them. Everyone thought it was very fitting.

Around 11:00 the guys left for poker night. The soon to be married couple was given a few minutes to say good night. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ready for this?"

Sam pulled her flush against him and brushed his nose across hers. "Since the day you put me on my ass in that alley. How about you?"

Andy blushed and nodded. "Since the day I saw you stripping in the locker room."

He let out a hearty laugh. "So you w_ere_ looking?"

She gave him a saucy look and nodded. "Had to see what was hiding under those jeans."

He backed her into the wall and kissed her hard. He said huskily. "Did you like what you saw?" Andy could feel him against her and her hand ran down to squeeze him. He growled and nipped on her neck. "Don't start something you can't finish McNally."

She knew it wasn't fair. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." She had a special outfit for him.

He kissed her one last time and led her to their front door. "I love you."

She smiled big and bounced a little. "I love you too."

The guys finally drug him out of there. Andy and the ladies sat around drinking wine and telling stories. Noelle and Sarah shared stories about Sam before Andy came along.

Sarah was a little teary eyed. "I just want to thank you for saving my brother." Her voice cracked. "If you had let him get away that day who knows where he'd be." Andy hugged her.

Noelle nodded in agreement. "I've known Sammy for 12 years now I guess. Until you came along I thought we'd..." Her voice cracked too. Andy knew what she was going to say. Everyone had at one point. _We thought we would lose him to UC._

She looked around at her sisters. "I've said before that I'd given up on love. Too many crappy boyfriends and I really didn't know what a healthy relationship could be like until I met Sam. Sure, we've had our moments but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but him."

They went to bed around 2:00. Luckily their hair appointments weren't until noon. Sarah started waking up everyone at 10:00 with coffee and breakfast. Andy sent Sam a text. _**No more McNally after 4:00. What are you going to call me then?**_

Sam smiled when he read her message. _**You'll ALWAYS be MY McNally. BUT I like the idea of Mrs. Swarek A LOT.**_

Her smile nearly spilt her face. _**I like the idea of Mrs. Swarek A LOT too. Love you, see you soon.**_

He took a deep breath, his eyes got misty at the thought of seeing her walk down the aisle in a few hours. _**Love you too beautiful.**_

Andy was in the middle of getting her hair done when her phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Lisa the caterer. "Ms. McNally, this is Lisa."

Andy's heart stopped. "Hey Lisa! What's going on?"

Lisa looked around before she spoke. "I umm...I was in an accident."

Andy stood up and took a few steps away. "Are you ok?"

She had never had this happen before. "I am but I can't say the same for the cake and food." She heard Andy gasp. "I'm _so_ sorry. I...I don't...I don't have enough time to put anything else together." Lisa had loved Andy and Sam from the day they walked in. She could tell they were truly in love and she was honored to do their wedding. Her heart was broken looking around at the food and cake.

Andy took a deep breath. "You couldn't help it. Umm...I'm really glad you're ok and thanks for calling." Traci and the others had surrounded her. When she hung up she said. "Lisa was in an accident, the cake and food was destroyed."

Sarah sent Traci and Gail to tell Sam and get Jake. Sam was getting dressed when his phone rang. "Hello?"

It was the minister Jean Pierre. "Mr. Swarek this is Father Jean Pierre. I'm very sorry but I've had a family emergency and...and I'm so sorry but I won't be able do your wedding today."

Sam stared at his phone for a second. "Umm. Ok. Thanks for calling."

Jerry came walking in. "Umm. Brother, I umm...I..."

Sam glared. "Spit it out Barber."

He stayed a few steps back. "Sammy, I lost the rings."

"What!? Are you fucking serious?" Frank and Jake stepped between them. "Jerry, you are my Best Man. Today is not the day for this shit." Jerry was about to say something when Oliver and Traci came running in. Sam saw the look on their faces and held up his hands. "Hell no! I don't want to hear it!"

Traci looked panicked. "Sam...Sam, I'm sorry but...Andy's freaking out. The caterer called and...she...she was in an accident. Everything's gone."

Oliver hung his head and groaned. Sam snapped. "What Shaw? What else?"

He looked up at his best friend. "I'm sorry buddy. The florist just called. She had a freak fire at her shop this morning and she lost everything."

Sam kicked over a chair, let out a string of curse words and took a deep breath. "Ok." He laughed harshly and started ticking things off on his fingers. "So let me get this straight. We have no minister, no food, no flowers, no fucking rings _and_..." He looked around at the people before him. "...is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

No one had heard Andy, Noelle, and Sarah come in. Andy burst into tears when she heard the list. "What?"

Sam froze when he heard her. Everyone looked back and forth; Andy's tearful eyes and Sam's pleading face. He was silently begging her not to run.

Sarah stepped in. "Everyone out now!"

The room emptied leaving them staring at each other. Tears were streaming down Andy's face. Luckily her makeup hadn't been done yet.

Sam shook his head. "I can't do this." He said as he took a few steps closer.

Andy began to sob more. "I don't blame you. I should've known better. I should've known I didn't deserve this."

Sam realized what it sounded like. "Jesus! No sweetheart! That's not what I meant." He cleared the distance between them and took her in his arms. "You look amazing. Like a princess." He kissed her softly. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Understand? You've marked me for life, remember?"

She finally wrapped her arms around him. "God Sam! What are we going to do?"

He let out a deep breath. He was about to say_, I DON'T KNOW. I HAVE NO IDEA_ but instead he pulled back and smiled. "I'll be right back." She looked fearful. "You trust me?"

She nodded and said. "With my life."

He took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top he turned left into their room. He had never been happier that he was the planner of the two. He grabbed the backpack, duffel bag, and her rolling case before heading back downstairs. He could see everyone in their backyard talking, looking nervous. He knew they'd forgive them; it was their family after all.

Andy hadn't moved from her spot. He stopped, held out his hand, she took it without hesitation and let him lead her out to the truck. He threw their bags in the back then helped her in. Five minutes later they were heading towards the airport. Once they parked he fixed his tie and put on his jacket. Andy was smiling a little by the time he walked around to her door.

Their family scattered when they heard his truck rumble away; the women running inside and the men to the driveway. They all met in the living room when they couldn't find either one of them.

Sarah was the first to speak. "Their bags are gone."

Oliver's phone beeped and he checked it before he spoke. "It's Sammy. He wants one of us to pick up the truck."

Traci was still a little stressed. "What about Andy?"

Oliver chuckled. "THEY will see us in two weeks."

Everyone was relieved to hear that they were at least together. They told the rest of their friends what had happened and everyone left. The wedding party cleaned up what little mess there was and they left too.

Sam was able to move their departure time up. They got their new tickets, checked their bags and headed for their gate. Andy stayed tucked in close because they were drawing a lot of attention in their outfits. "You hungry?"

It had been hours since breakfast and even then she had been too nervous to eat much. "Starving."

They found a little bar/restaurant near their gate and went in. A waitress came over seconds after they sat down. "Aww! Congratulations! You guys look great!"

They thanked her, not bothering to tell her what a disaster things had been. "I'd like a cheeseburger and fries, my beautiful wife would like a chicken club with fries and we'd both like a scotch and a Labatt Blue please."

Her name was Anna. "Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Sam tugged Andy even closer, whispering in her ear. "_You really are the most gorgeous woman on the planet."_

Andy shivered as his breath blew lightly across her ear. "Sam!" Her hand squeezed his thigh. "Stop that! It's going to be like 13 _hours_ before we land."

He nipped her earlobe. "They don't call it the _Mile High Club_ for nothing sweetheart."

Andy gasped and swatted him as she hissed. "_Sam Swarek! We are not having sex in an airplane bathroom!"_

He chuckled as he softly kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She beamed at him and cupped his cheek. "I love you too." They stared at each other for a few seconds before she sighed. "Sam, what are we going to do?"

He smiled and brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "We're going to get married in Hawaii."

She frowned as she ran her fingertips over his lips. "What about our family?"

He shrugged as he nipped at her fingers. "They'll understand. We'll have a party when we get home."

She smiled a little at that answer. "And our rings?"

He growled a little. "If Barber knows what's good for him, he'll find them quickly. In the meantime, we'll find some bands."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Sounds like we're getting married in Hawaii then."

Anna came back with their drinks. "Here you go." She set them down. "So, where are you two going?"

Andy grinned big. "Hawaii."

Sam pulled out their camera. "Would you take a picture of us?"

Anna nodded excitedly. "Absolutely!" Sam pulled Andy close and nudged her for a kiss. Anna snapped a shot as their eyes closed and lips met. She snapped several shots of their intimate moment.

They pulled back and Andy blushed when she realized they had an audience. He smiled as she buried her face in his neck. "Thanks Anna. Isn't she beautiful?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. You really are." Andy thanked her. "How did you guys meet?"

Sam busted out laughing. "You'll never believe it but it's totally true." Both proceeded to tell her how they happened.

She was laughing too by the time they were done. "Wow! That has to be the best story I've ever heard. That'll be a great story to tell your kids one day. You guys are lucky."

Both smiled and looked at each other. "We really are."

She took the camera and snapped more shots of them as they ate their food. She even caught them feeding each other fries and sharing their sandwich's.

Andy picked up her scotch and Sam followed. "Until I met you I never thought I'd find real love. You accept me for who I am, insecurities and all. I love you so much. You're a kind, good, loving man and I'm so lucky to call you my husband. Our kids are going to have the best dad in the world."

Sam smiled and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Until you kicked in that door I always thought I'd be married to the job; that I'd be Uncle Sammy forever and I was happy with that. When you knocked me on my ass in that alley and I looked into your eyes, I saw my future; house, kids, family dog; everything Andy. I love you so much and regardless of what you think, you are an amazing wife and you are going to be an even more amazing mother."

Anna had been videoing them the whole time. She let them finish their drinks before she walked back over. "You guys want dessert? We have this really amazing Molten Lava Cake topped with ice cream."

Sam could feel Andy bouncing and he laughed. "I think that's a yes. Thank you."

She cleared their plates and brought back the dessert with two spoons. They fed it to each other, careful not to get it on their clothes. Finally it was time to get on their plane. They thanked Anna and tipped her well before grabbing their bag.

Despite all his attempts Andy wouldn't agree to joining the _Mile High Club_. "The bathrooms are too tiny. Besides we've made it through ten hour shifts, I _think_ we can manage a flight." He even tried pouting but it didn't work.

Ten hours later they landed in Honolulu. Sam didn't let her out of the hotel for the first two days. They made love and ordered room service. She did convince him to let her send a message to their friends but only one. On their fourth day they bought temporary rings and were married on the beach at sunset. Someone recorded the ceremony for them and they sent it to their family. Luckily for Jerry he found their real ones the day after they left. They had fallen out of his jacket when he was passed out on Oliver's sofa.

Andy took full advantage of having Sam out of his element. She talked him into hang gliding, zip lining, snorkeling, and trying to surf. At night they wandered through the city looking for places to eat and buy souvenirs. Neither one were ready to return home when their two weeks were up. Sam actually went home in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

Oliver was waiting at the curb in the silver beast when they walked out. "Holy shit Sammy! Are you really wearing a Hawaiian shirt?"

He knew he was going to catch crap but he didn't care. "Yep. Now give me my damn keys."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Good to see you too buddy." He turned to Andy. "Mrs. Swarek."

Andy bounced up and down. "Hey Ollie! Since my _husband_ hasn't said it, thank you for picking us up. We _may _have even brought you a present." Oliver perked up. "But you don't get it until our dinner party." They were in the truck now, Sam driving.

He looked in his mirror. "Thanks buddy."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Anytime." Sam saw him squirm around digging in his pocket. "Jerry asked me to give you this." He handed a ring box over and Sam smiled. He pulled over and took the box.

Andy smiled because she recognized the logo. Their rings from Hawaii held a special place but _these_ were the rings they were supposed to be wearing. He took hers out and held out his hand. She reluctantly let him slide the other one off and put the original on. She took his out and took his hand too. He frowned a little when she took it off but smiled when she slid the original on.

Oliver watched with a smile on his face. "You know, you guys could switch." They'd almost forgotten he was there. Andy looked back questioningly. "Obviously they are important to you." He nodded at the rings. "You could wear each other's on like a necklace or something."

Sam's dimples appeared and Andy nodded excitedly. He kissed her and they pulled back into traffic. The weekend after they returned to work they had their party to celebrate their wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

They were four months into wedded bliss when Sam got a surprise. They were in Parade at the table in the back, Oliver running the show when he saw the familiar face.

Oliver was standing in for Frank. "We do have a few new things this morning. I'd like for you all to welcome back an old family member, Detective Marlo Cruz." Light clapping. "She's back permanently from Guns and Gangs and it looks like she's jumping in head first. The other part of the news, we've had four OD's in two weeks at Vestibule. Detective?"

Andy watched as the petite woman scanned the room. She had an all business smile until her eyes landed on Sam. She knew that look too well.

She tried to be nonchalant about it. "We're going to need to get in and get some Intel. I'll take..." She wasn't fooling anyone. "... Swarek..."

Oliver smirked. "Which one?"

Marlo looked confused. "What do mean?" As she looked back at Sam.

"Mr. or Mrs." Andy gave a half wave.

Marlo couldn't control her surprise as her voice cracked when she said. "As in...?"

Sam stepped in. "As in my wife, Andy Swarek."

Everyone could see she was shaken by the news. "Wow! Ok then." She mumbled. "I guess hell can freeze over."

She was about to respond when Sam said. "I'll make it easy for you, both or neither."

She didn't like being out on the spot like that. "Fine. You two can go in as a couple. Nash and Peck will be serving. The owner of Vestibule is giving us free reign. We'll have a briefing at 9:00."

Oliver waited until she walked out. "I guess that's it. Serve, protect, and..." He snickered. "Send warm coats to the people in Hell." Everyone else chuckled as they filed out.

Sam waited until they were alone before he looked at Andy. "Sweetheart..."

She held up a hand. "It's ok. I know you have ex's."

He turned so he was standing against her, face to face. "You know that I don't keep anything from you right?" She nodded. "I went through the academy with her. We were just friends until we spent six months undercover together. All we had was each other and..." He shrugged.

She ran her hands up his arms to cup his face. "Things happen. I get it. Did you...umm...did you love her?"

He twined their fingers together. "Yes but I wasn't _in love_ with her. She wanted more and I couldn't give it."

Her eyes sparkled when she said. "Is that why hell froze over?"

He busted out laughing and shook his head. "Yeah. That's why. Are we ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "You _did _marry me so..." He gripped her hips and pulled her close. She squealed as she said. "Yes! Yes, we're ok. _More_ than ok."

They usually kept to their hands off rules at work but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her softly as he whispered. "I get to see your sexy legs in a dress tonight. A _sexy_ dress, on my sexy _wife_."

Oliver cleared his throat. "You two keep that up and you're going to add to the 15 family really soon. We do have a job to do."

Sam kissed her passionately before he stepped back. "Come on."

They walked out to the Sally Port with Oliver as Marlo watched from Frank's office. "Are they always partnered together?"

Frank remembered the "relationship" that Sam and Marlo had. He thought she was a very solid, capable copper but had never liked her attitude when she was dating Sam. "It's the only way I keep my best coppers. Are we going to have a problem?"

She turned back to face him, her game face on. "No sir."

He nodded. "Good."

Shift went by without too much trouble, Sam stopped by their house to get clothes for the undercover job. He wouldn't admit it to Andy but he was excited about the job even if was only for a few nights.

She watched him get his clothes together. "You're excited about his aren't you?" He shrugged. "It's ok if you are you know? I know you loved doing UC."

He walked over to their dresser and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Yes, I am excited about it but _only_ because you'll be there, wearing that dress." He bumped himself against her. "You look so sexy in that thing. I hope you're ready to be up all night when we get home." His hands slid up, opened up her vest, and gently squeezed her breasts as he bit her neck.

She gasped and melted into him. "Jesus Sam! We're _still_ on duty."

He chuckled and turned her around. "I promise to make it fast."

She could never keep it together when he got like this. "No! We can't!"

Despite his best efforts he couldn't talk her into it so he settled for a long night _after_ the job. They got back to the station and filled out their paperwork.

He wanted to make the most of their night. "How about we grab some dinner before the briefing?"

There wasn't much more she loved than going out with Sam. "Yeah. Sounds great."

Thirty minutes later they were finished with their reports and walking to the locker rooms. He kissed her cheek. "See you in a little bit."

As usual he was ready before her. Oliver and Jerry were waiting with him when she walked out with Traci. Sam smiled as he watched her move, the dress hugging every curve perfectly.

Andy smiled as she saw Sam. "You look amazing babe." He was wearing a dark red dress shirt and black pants.

He pulled her close. "So do you." He kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?" Andy nodded. "Alright." They said goodbye to their friends and walked out to his truck. "You take my breath away, you know that right?"

Andy blushed and shook her head. "Sam..."

He kissed her quiet and put her hand on his chest. "You feel that?" His heart was thudding rapidly under her hand. She shyly bit her lip and nodded. "You do that to me." His eyes raked over her. "Jesus you're beautiful!"

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard, her tongue brushing across his lips. He slid his right hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair as his left hand rested on her lower back, holding her close. He finally pulled back, both breathless.

She licked her lips as she wiped her lip stick off his lips. "We should get going. I'll make it worth it tonight." She pulled a strap of her dress down and showed him her red lace bra. He growled as he lightly caressed the lace. They finally went to dinner. Everyone was back by 8:30 and in Parade waiting for briefing.

Cruz tried to spilt Sam and Andy up when Peck came in sick but he refused. "No way!"

She pulled him to the side. "Sam, I can do this."

He glared at Cruz for a moment before looking back to her. "Sweetheart, I _know_ you can. It has nothing to do with your ability. I just...I don't like being where we can't use mics."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine. I _want_ to do this."

He'd never hold her back. "Ok. But I'm right there with you. "

She smiled big. "Wouldn't have it any other way." They rejoined the briefing and Andy said. "I'm in, whatever you need." Frank smiled.

Cruz nodded. "Ok. You and Nash will go in as the new servers. Sam, you'll be in the van with me and Barber..."

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to be inside with my wife. We don't have a way to watch or hear on the inside. She's not going in there without me."

She knew she wasn't going to win. "Fine. Diaz and Epstein can go in with you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No offense to Chris and Dov but Jerry and Oliver are going in with me."

Chris and Dove were just excited about being involved in the op, any way they could. Cruz knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine." She threw her hands up. "Would you like to run the op?"

He bit back a smart remark. "Nope. Just making sure the best choices are being made for everyone's safety."

There was a stare off but she finally relented and they finished going over the plans. It took a few days to get the manager, Tori, comfortable with Andy. The club was closed and they were cleaning up. Sam was in the surveillance van with Marlo and Jerry.

Tori sighed as she looked at her phone. "Why do men have to be so complicated?"

Andy had asked herself that many times, at least until she met Sam. "I don't know."

She looked up at Andy. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sam's words _keep it as real as possible_ ringing in her head. "Actually, I'm married and he's great."

She smiled as she poured them drinks. "Does he tell you he loves you?"

Andy smiled big. "Yeah. All the time. He...he's amazing. We've been through a lot, separately and together but...we're not perfect but we're perfect for each other." Sam smiled as Jerry made a gagging noise.

Tori sighed. "Guess I don't have to tell you how lucky you are then." Andy shook her head. They were talking when Russell Mackey came storming in. He started screaming and Andy tried to diffuse the situation.

Her heart stopped when he pulled a gun. "Stop waving that gun around."

Sam and Jerry ran out of the van with Cruz on their heels. Sam's adrenaline was raging. "Police! Put the gun down Mackey! Now!"

He knew he was surrounded but he wasn't going to jail. He turned and pointed his gun at Sam who didn't hesitate to shoot him. One to the shoulder. Jerry and Cruz cuffed him.

Sam was by Andy's side in seconds, eyes and hands looking her over. "Are you ok?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him.

He gave a tight smile. "That's what partners are for right?" He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get out of here." They had to go back to the station to give their statements.

Between the adrenaline and another night in a tiny black dress they barely made it through the door before clothes were being ripped off. Keeping their love life spicy was never a problem and tonight was no different.

Everything was going fine until Sam's birthday. Andy knew he wasn't big on birthdays and had kept it low key the year before. This was his 40th and she wanted to do something special.

The plan was dinner at ORO with their friends she rented a room at

They were at the coffee station talking about it. Oliver was excited. "Zoe actually convinced Izzy to babysit so it looks like we'll both be there brother."

Sam was glad, usually Oliver was alone. "Great!" He nudged him. "How much did you guys have to pay her?" Oliver laughed because Sam knew her too well. It cost him $40.

Andy smiled big. "That'll be everyone then."

Jerry walked up and Marlo was behind him. "Everyone what?"

"Everyone for Sam's birthday party." She practically bounced.

Marlo laughed. "I guess hell really did freeze over."

Andy had grown tired of her smart remarks and attitude. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She was going to enjoy this. "It _means_ he hasn't celebrated a birthday since he was 9. He doesn't even like to get cards from his sister or did you not know that."

Sam had had enough. She could say whatever she wanted to him but he wouldn't let her upset Andy. He handed Andy the keys. "I'll meet you at the car."

She looked at him, big doe eyes full of concern. "Sam..."

He nodded towards the exit. "Andy. Cruiser. Please."

She nodded and let Oliver lead her out. She heard Marlo whistle and say. "I see why you like her Sammy. She trains well!"

She wasn't expecting the fury in his eyes. He slammed his fist down. "What is your problem? Is your life so god damn pathetic that you feel the need to ruin everyone else's?" He stepped closer. "Andy knows everything about me. _Everything! _ Stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my wife."

He left her standing at the coffee station with everyone staring at her. When he walked out to the cruiser he found Andy leaning against it talking to Oliver and Dov.

Oliver could tell he was barely containing his anger. "Everything ok brother?"

Sam looked to his friends and wife. "Everything is great." He kissed Andy's cheek. "Where are we eating lunch today?"

Oliver knew he was trying to move on so he chuckled. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you my friend." He clapped him on the back. "You could do worse."

Normally Sam kept things professional but today he just wasn't in the mood. He opened the driver's door for Andy. "Sweetheart."

She knew he needed time so she nodded and climbed in. They pulled out of the lot behind Oliver and followed him for a few blocks. Andy had known that anything birthday related was a touchy subject for Sam. He had promised her that he was ok with the party and she had believed him. The last birthday he had celebrated had been the day Sarah was attacked. She had gone to the store to get him a present.

She pulled out her phone and called ORO. "Hi! This is Andy Mc...Swarek. Andy Swarek."

Henry was the manager and who she made the reservation with. "Mrs. Swarek! How good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

She kept her eyes on the road, hoping she could get through the call. "Hi Henry! I umm...I need to cancel the reservation for Friday evening."

He had been working in a special menu and everything for her. He was even going to have his staff decorate a little. "What? Is something wrong?"

She sighed and held the tears back and as she was going to speak Sam took the phone. "This is her husband and we are _not _canceling. Thank you." He hung up and kept her phone. "You're not doing this."

She pulled over and put the car in park. "It's ok Sam. I should've known better than to do this."

He growled and cursed Marlo. "Sweetheart, I _want_ to have this party. I have spent too many years not doing it. Our whole family is coming."

She took a deep breath. "You don't have to do this for me."

He smiled and leaned over the console kissing her cheek. "I'm doing it for _us._ I promise I'm happy about it." She looked over and he nodded. "You gonna show me that beautiful smile now?" She gave him a shy one to begin with and when he flashed his dimples her came out in full force.

They had a great party at ORO's. Dov even had a date, Sue or _Bomb Squad Betty _as Jerry liked to call her. Andy left the guys at the restaurant to have a drink alone.

He tugged on her hand. "Why are you leaving?"

She kissed him softly. "I want you to have a drink with the guys." She tugged on his tie. "I'll be waiting so don't take too long."

He could see the mischief in her eyes. "Y...you're up to something aren't you?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Don't take too long. Your birthday isn't over _yet._"

He groaned and looked back at the guy's. "But..."

She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "_I promise it'll be worth it."_

He sighed and gave in, after helping her into the truck he walked back to the bar. Jerry promised to drop him off. She had the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries delivered. She undressed and took a quick shower. He'd made it clear that he didn't want _any_ presents and everyone had abided by his wishes. What she had for him could be used all year.

Sam thanked his friends when they dropped him off an hour later. Andy had slipped a room key on his pocket before she left. He opened the door to find the room lit up with candles. He toed off his shoes and said. "Honey I'm home."

Andy stepped out of the bathroom and he froze. "Hi honey!"

She was dressed in plum colored lace bra, panty, and garter belt set with black hose and heels. "Shit!" He cleared his throat as he made his way across the room. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

She didn't blush for a change. She closed her eyes as he walked a circle around her, taking it all in. "Happy Birthday Sam!"

He smiled as he leaned in from behind her and whispered in her ear. "_Best present ever." _She shivered as his breath blew over her ear. "How'd I get so lucky?" He walked back around to stand in front of her.

When he reached for her she stopped him. "Tonight is about you." She slowly undressed him, not letting him touch her. "I love you Sam." She slowly pulled off his tie as she kissed his neck and ears. It flew to the other side of the room then she moved to his shirt. With each button she undid she kissed his chest. Sam had never been much for letting a woman undress him but she was driving him crazy.

His shirt came off and it went flying as well. His undershirt and pants followed. He stood before her in his black boxer briefs and growled as her hands slipped into the waistband. Neither had spoken a word in minutes and there didn't seem to be a need. She gently tugged his boxers over his throbbing erection and she smiled, seeing every single time they had made love flash through her mind. He watched her every move and when she went down to her knees he grabbed her arms.

She looked into his eyes and smiled as her lips wrapped around him. "_Jesus!"_ He gasped for breath as she slowly took all of him in, her tongue caressing the underside of him. She gripped his hips and she slowly moved. She released him completely letting her tongue flick across his head. He hissed as she took him back in, her lips a little tighter this time. "_Fuck Andy!" _ She knew how to drive him crazy, how to make him get a little rough. He grabbed the back of her head and bucked his hips as he guided her head. The moment she _hmm'd_ her approval at him taking control he gasped, groaned and bucked until he grunted her name with his release. He hauled her up and kissed her passionately as he guided her to the bed.

She turned them around and pushed him down to the bed. "I'm the lucky one." She slowly undressed herself as he watched. She left the panty hose and heels on as she straddled him. "Fuck me Sam."

She had never talked like that and it was more of a turn on than he ever thought it would be. His animal instincts took over and he stood up with her. He set her to her feet. "Turn around."

She did as she was told and he bent her over on the bed, barely giving her a moment he shoved himself inside her. She squealed his name as he pounded into her. "_Sam! Oh! God! Don't...stop."_

He pulled her up and back against him, kissing every inch of skin he could. "God I love you!"

He didn't stop until she keened. "_I...I...I'mmm c...c...co..." _ He bit down lightly on her shoulder as they came together. Both staggered and he eased them down to the bed. They lay there for a while just holding and caressing each other.

Sam finally rolled her towards him and they kissed. "You are too damn much." He chuckled.

She gave him a blinding smile. "Just wanted you to have the best birthday ever."

He brushed hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. "You definitely succeeded." He planted light kisses on her lips. "Thank you."

She curled into him. "Anything for you." They made love several more times during the night. The next morning they ordered room service and were lying in bed eating when she said. "So umm...umm..."

He cupped her face gently. "What sweetheart?" The pink hue was more than he had ever seen on her.

She knew that she had _no reason _to be shy with Sam so she took a deep breath and said. "You have another birthday present."

He shook his head and smiled. "Last night was _more _than enough."

He watched as she got up and walked over to the dresser. She came back with her phone and he looked confused. She went through the menus and found what she was looking for. He didn't think it was possible for her to blush even more. "Here."

He takes the phone and sees she cued up a video. "Andy...?" She nods for him to play it so he does. It takes seconds for him to realize what it is and he looks at her surprised. He now knows _why_ she was blushing. She had made a video of their night together. He was very surprised. "Wow!" His throat was fry, watching a replay of their most intimate moments from the night before. She looked nervous. "You really are something else." He smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "Best birthday ever." They made love again before they had to check out.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy had gone in for a regular checkup and gotten a big surprise. Sam had wanted to go with her but she insisted that he go on to work. Much to her surprise he was at the Booking desk when she walked in. He smiled as he saw her. "Mrs. Swarek."

Her smile was huge and she looked a little dreamy. "Mr. Swarek."

He looked around, making sure there wasn't an audience before he kissed her. "Clean bill of health?"

She practically giggled and shrugged. "Umm. You could say that." He looked at her confused. "Got a minute?"

He looked to Salvador who nodded. "Sure." Andy took his hand and led him to an interview room. Sam chuckled. "I've been hoping to talk you into this at work." He pulled her close and nudged her jaw.

Andy giggled but swatted him. She said breathlessly as he kissed behind her ear. "_Sam!" _He continued to trail kisses down her neck. _"Sam! I need to tell you something."_

He mumbled as he continued to kiss her. "M'kay. Talk away."

Reluctantly she pushed him back. "I'd really like it if you were looking at me when I tell you that you're going to be a father."

He froze in mid move. "What?" He pulled back to find her smiling big and nodding. "You're...We're..." She nodded again. "Really?"

She knew he had wanted kids but wasn't sure how he'd feel about it being so soon. They'd barely been married a year. "Yeah." She whispered. "Really."

He picked her up and spun her around. "My god! Andy!" His hand slid to her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

She covered his hand with hers. "Yep. In about seven months."

He calculated the time and chuckled. "Definitely the best birthday ever." He stared down at their hands for a while before looking back up. "Are you happy?"

Her face nearly spilt with her smile. "Ridiculously." She didn't have to ask if he was. His eyes and his smile said it all. "Can we wait to tell everyone though?" He looked confused. "At least until after my first trimester. You know, just in case?"

He knew how important this was to some people. Sarah didn't even tell him about Sammie until she was four months. "Sure sweetheart. Whatever you want."

They took a few more minutes for themselves before going back to work. Two months later they told their friends. They agreed she wouldn't stay on the streets much longer, neither wanted to risk their family. She started showing at five months and she went on desk duty. Sam worked desk with her most days but it had been a busy week so he was out with Oliver.

Andy was finishing up a report when Cruz walked up. "Swarek, I need you to go to this address." She handed her a piece of paper. "I need you to confirm the witness's statement."

Andy was never much for questioning orders but this time she did. "Why not just call them and ask them to come down?"

Marlo scoffed. "Look, I know you think you're some super cop but I just need you to do what you're asked without any questions."

She never really hated anyone but if there was a top three list; Marlo Cruz would be number two. Her mother would take the top spot. "Look Detective, I'm on desk duty. I can't just walk out."

Cruz shook her head. "I cleared it with Best. Now do you think you could manage?"

She really disliked this woman. "Ok. Sure." She signed out her weapon and grabbed keys to a cruiser. She had scanned over the original statement before she left. She pulled up to the address fifteen minutes later. "Dispatch this is 1510 at 903 Bloor."

"Copy 1510." Dispatch responded.

She knocked on the door and it creaked open. This was not a good sign. She took a deep breath and drew her weapon. "Hello! Ms. Davies? It's the police! I'm Officer McNally. Ms. Davies?" She called into dispatch. "This is 1510. The door of the residence has been broken open and the front room has been destroyed. Requesting backup."

Sam slammed on brakes when he heard that Andy was out of the station. "What the hell?"

Oliver flipped on the lights and sirens as they turned towards her location. "I'm sure she'll be fine brother."

Andy made her way through the house, clearing each room. She gasped a little when she found the body of a woman lying in the doorway of the kitchen. She squatted and checked for a pulse, there wasn't one. "Dispatch, we need the ME here, Crime Scene too." As she was about to give more information she heard a noise to her left. She hadn't cleared that area yet so she slowly rounded the corner and found a little girl hiding. "Hey! It's ok. You're safe now." The little girl was reaching for Andy when she screamed. Andy turned to find a man with a gun pointed at her. He fired twice as she did and both went down. She managed to call. "1510, officer down."

Sam slammed on the gas when he heard her voice. There was nothing Oliver could say to comfort him. By the time they pulled up Chris and Traci had arrived along with an ambulance. Andy was being loaded in the back when he jumped out of the cruiser. "Andy!"

Traci was standing beside her. "She's...she's ok Sam." Andy looked up at him, her scared doe eyes making his heart hurt. "She took one to the leg and one to the abdomen."

Sam felt his whole world crash. "Abdomen?" He took Andy's hand. Brushing back some of her hair he said. "What were you doing out in the first place?"

She managed to say. "Cruz."

Sam growled, he'd deal with her later. He crawled into the back as they loaded Andy. She cried out in pain and the medic readied a needle to give her something. "She's pregnant."

The medic nodded and stopped. "Sorry Mrs. Swarek. I can't give you anything right now."

They quickly made it to the hospital. Oliver was right behind them and Frank arrived soon after. "How is he brother?"

He was pacing and wringing his hands. "I don't know. They haven't come out yet. She took one to the leg and one to the abdomen."

Frank cursed. "I don't even know what she was doing there in the first place."

Marlo walked up. "I sent her there. I needed someone to confirm Ms. Davies' statement against her husband."

Frank turned on her. "What the hell? You have _no authority_ to send _my _officers out to do _your_ work. She was on desk duty."

Marlo shrugged it off. "So?"

Oliver had to hold Sam back. "You stupid bitch! She was on desk duty because she's pregnant." He fought against the hold Frank and Oliver had on him. "I swear to god if something has happened to either one of them, I will have your badge."

A doctor walked out. "Officer Sam Swarek?"

Frank and Ollie pushed him towards the doctor. "Come on buddy."

Sam pulled himself together. "How are they?"

The doctor smiled. "Your wife is good, in a little pain. Unfortunately I can't give her anything because of the babies." He could see the panic. "Have you guys found out the sex yet?" Sam shook his head. They were supposed to at their next appointment. "Would you like to know now?" Surprisingly he nodded. "Your sons are fine. We're going to keep your wife for a couple of days to monitor them and to make sure."

Everything was slowly processing. "Wait! You said _sons_?" The doctor smiled and nodded. "We're having twins?" He nodded again. "Wow!"

Frank and Oliver clapped him on the back. "Congratulations brother!"

It took Sam a minute but he finally said. "Can I see my wife?"

The doctor motioned for him to follow and he led him back to Andy's room. "She's going to be fine."

Sam stood in the doorway and watched her as he listened to the fetal monitor, two healthy strong heartbeats. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Sam."

He was by her side and holding her hand before her eyes opened. "Hey sweetheart!" She started crying. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Her hand slid down to her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed her quiet. "Everything's fine." She shook her head as she cried. "Andy sweetheart, the babies are fine. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. He crawled in the bed beside her. "They're going to keep you for a couple of days but everything is fine."

She curled up to him and listened. "Wait! Sam, there...there are _two_ heartbeats." She looked up and he was smiling.

He always loved the look of surprise on her. "We're having twin's babe."

He felt her laugh a little. "Wow! Are you ok...I mean..."

He kissed her temple. "It's great. I'm so happy Andy. Umm. Do you want to know the sex?" She looked up surprised. "The doctor told me. I'm sorry." She smiled and nodded. "We're having boys."

Andy sighed and tightened her grip on him. "I'm sorry Sam. I never should've gone."

He wasn't upset with her but Cruz, he wasn't finished with her. "Why did you?"

She nuzzled into his chest as he stroked her hair. "She said Frank cleared it. I thought it was just going to be a routine visit."

He didn't say anything else, he held her for a few more minutes before going back out to let their family know she was ok. He was shocked to find Cruz still there. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

She knew she was pushing her luck. "Sam..."

He turned to Frank. "I want her out of here before I do something that costs me my badge." Once she was gone he said. "Cruz sent her. Told her you cleared it."

Frank watched her retreating form. "Son of a bitch." He looked back to Sam. "I had nothing to do with it Sam."

He shook his head. "I know brother." He smiled. "They're doing good. She wants to see everyone."

Traci was practically bouncing. "How is the baby?"

He smiled even bigger. "The _babies_ are great." Everyone looked surprised. "Turns out we're having twins, boys at that." Everyone cheered. Andy went home three days later and Cruz was suspended pending an investigation.

They found out that the little girl Andy had saved didn't have any family. Her father was the one that killed her mother and shot Andy. Frank was filling them in before Parade. "What's going to happen to her?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Foster care." He was well aware of Sam's childhood so he worded it carefully. "She's pretty young; she's 5 so there's a stronger chance for her to get adopted." 

Andy felt Sam tense the moment Frank said _foster care._ He looked at Andy as he said. "What if...if _we_ took her?"

A smile spread across Andy's face and she nodded. "Yeah." She looked back to Frank. "We want to take her."

He shouldn't have been surprised. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you...you guys are about to give birth to _twins." _

They had a silent conversation and nodded again. "We're certain. She still has a few months. I was going to take time anyway. I'll just take it early." His best friend still looked skeptical. "Frank, I can't let her go into foster care. I know what it's like and she doesn't deserve that."

He finally smiled and said. "I'll see what I can do. No promises though ok?"

Two weeks later Emily Michelle Davies was living with them. With the help from their friends they turned the room they used as an office into a room for her. Three months after she came to live with them Andy gave birth to Jonah Thomas Swarek and Noah Samuel Swarek.

They each looked around and finally felt like they were ready to leave. That is until Emily reached up to Sam and said. "Daddy, I wanna wide."

He sighed and smiled down at their little girl. She looked so much like Andy with those big brown eyes even though she wasn't. "Sweetie I can't carry you. Daddy's carrying Jonah."

She turned her doe eyes on Andy. "Mommy?"

Andy frowned, her little girl had been playing the _I'M A BIG GIRL AND I WANT TO WALK_ card for weeks. That is up until Andy gave birth, then she wanted to be carried everywhere. "Mommy can't carry you either sweetie. I have Noah." She knew she liked to help so she says. "Would you like to help Mommy and Daddy?"

Emily nodded excitedly. "Yes pwease!"

She picked up the diaper bag. "It would help us so much if you carried the bag."

Emily smiled, her dimples showing. "Ok Mommy."

Sam and Andy both blew out a breath of relief and smiled. "Thank you."

Sam ruffled her hair. "Thank you princess." He looked to Andy and whispered. "Maybe we should get her a backpack or something of her own?"

He could see Andy's eyes get misty but she nodded. "We definitely should."

They were really and truly ready to go now. The Shaw's were having a barbeque and they were already running a little late, luckily they only lived two streets away.

_**Flashback to moving**_

_Andy took her maternity leave early when they decided to take Emily. They were told bonding was important. Sam had gone back earlier than planned after the boys were born but was only supposed to be working half days. They got a big case and Andy told him to stay._

_He was hours late coming home and when he pulled up he saw the front door open. He had sent her a text saying he was on his way. As he got closer he could see inside the garage and her car was gone. He could also see the front door had been busted open. He pulled his off duty weapon out and made his way inside. He cleared each destroyed room carefully. It made him sick to see their children's rooms in pieces. There was no sign of his family and his heart was pounding. As he went back downstairs he heard the garage door open and he ran outside. _

_Andy could see he was scared. "Sam?"_

_He wrapped her tightly in his arms. Never had he been more scared. "Where were you?"_

_She didn't quite know what to think. "I took the kids for a drive. What's wrong?"_

_He pulled back and cupped her face. "The house was broken into." Andy tensed. "I don't know what's missing yet. But they trashed the whole house, including the kid's rooms."_

_She had never been happier that they had all been restless. "Oh! My God! We could've been home."_

_He kissed her cheek. "But you weren't."_

_She frowned. "But we could've been."_

_He led her over to the car. "But you weren't. I'm going to call it in. I don't want you to go in there. Once they've processed it, I'll get clothes and we're staying at a hotel."_

_She nodded in agreement and climbed in the back seat with the kids. Sam called it in and soon the night sky around their home was flashing blue. Sam sent Andy on to the hotel. When he got there three hours later she was asleep with all three kids cradled close._

_The only way he found sleep that night was because they hadn't been at home. It took a month and three more robberies to catch the guys but their decision had been made. Crime was almost nonexistent in The Beaches and Oliver told them a house was up for sale close to him. Two months later they moved in._

_**Present**___

Sam and Andy walk out each holding Emily's hand. They'd gotten pretty close to their neighbors and stopped to talk as they made their way to the Shaw's. They finally made it Oliver's and went through the back gate where everyone else was. They were greeted with cheers and drinks. Traci and Noelle took the babies, Emily went to play with the other kids, Sam joined the guys around the grill and Andy joined the ladies.

Oliver watched as his best friend watched his family. "Looks good on you brother." Sam looked him questioningly. "Being a husband and a father, it looks good on you."

Sam smiled and winked at Andy. "Feels good too. Never understood until now buddy." He clapped Oliver on the back. He looked between Jerry and Frank. "Which one of you knuckle heads is next?"

Jerry looked to make sure Traci wasn't paying attention before he raised his hand. They caused a scene when they all started cheering. Jerry glared at them. "Shh! Jesus!" He chuckled and sighed. "I'm taking Nash..." He shook his head. "...Traci and Leo away for a weekend and I'm asking her."

Frank clapped him on the back. "Happy for you buddy. Just please don't ask her by engraving it on a knife." Everyone laughed and agreed as Jerry's jaw dropped. "You thought we wouldn't hear about _You So Fine?"_

He bit the inside of his cheek as he held back a grin. "I still don't regret it. I don't care what you guys say."

Sam was happy for his best friend. "You guys are great together. Nash is a good for you buddy. Both of them actually."

Jerry watched her with one of the babies. "She really is." Jerry's first wife had been an incredible bitch and none of the guy's liked her. "I asked Leo if I could marry his mom and he was so excited. I have no idea how Dex just has no interest in his kid."

None of the men could, Leo Nash was an awesome little boy. Frank watched Noelle with the other Swarek twin. "She's talking about kids." It didn't surprise the others. "She thinks we're too old for it though." 

The others were quiet for a moment before Oliver spoke. "You guys aren't too old and you'd make great parents."

Frank's dimples got deeper as he continued to watch Noelle with Jonah. He knew the guys were right, now he was just going to have to convince Noelle. A few weeks later Jerry took Traci and Leo on their trip. Andy got a text from her showing off the ring. A year later they were married. Jerry asked Sam to be his Best Man but begged him not to punish him too much after he bombed as his. Sam promised he'd behave and he did. While they were planning Traci and Jerry's wedding Noelle and Frank shared the news that they were pregnant. They were married four months after the Barber's.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This has been plaguing my thoughts for days, just a little something extra. Pre Barber/Nash wedding. There may be more added if anything comes to me **_

The twins were six months old now and Emily would be starting Pre-school. Andy couldn't love her life more. Traci had asked her to be her Matron of Honor and she happily accepted. Sam had slipped back into full time easily. He was the best dad on the planet but the hours before he came back home were long and sometimes difficult.

Andy had had a particularly rough day and he was very late coming home. She had no idea where he was or why he was late and the dinner that she struggled to make was getting very cold.

He knew she was going to be unhappy. He'd been wrapped up in a multi-car accident and his phone died. Of course no one had a compatible charger when he needed it. He sighed as he unlocked the door and walked in, faint smells of dinner in the air. "Andy? Sweetheart?"

He wasn't exactly prepared for the frostiness of his wife when he walked into the living room. Emily was on the floor playing with her brother's as Andy stared hard at the TV. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the sofa and leaned down. She cut him off with. "Your dinner is in the microwave."

He sighed as he kissed her temple. "I'm really sorry I'm late and that I didn't call." She shrugged. "Sweetheart. Come on. I lost my charger and of course not a soul in the barn had one I could borrow."

He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands. Her voice was flat and she wouldn't even look at him. "Your charger is on the bar in the kitchen."

He knew that meant he needed to go plug his phone in to see what he missed. He had two voicemails where she was practically in tears because the boys wouldn't take a nap or stop crying. Not to mention Emily was upset because that was usually their time to spend together.

He sighed and scrubbed his face. He would've mentioned that she could've called the station but she had apparently tried that and Oliver too. "I'm so sorry Andy. I..."

She stood up and walked towards their room. "I haven't had a shower today. Do you mind watching them until I'm done?"

He was in deep and he knew it, she didn't even give him time to answer before she disappeared. He sat down next to the kids and kissed each of them. "Hey! Daddy missed you guys today."

The boys smiled, wiggled, and gurgled at him. Emily looked up, her doe eyes killing him. "Mommy cwied a lot today. She missed you."

He had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I missed her too." He played with all three for a while. Andy had been gone too long so he picked the boys up. "Come on sweetie. Let's go check on Mommy." They found her asleep in the tub. He took the boys to their room and made sure they were dry before putting them in bed. Next was Emily, she didn't even ask for a story. He kissed her good night. "I love you pumpkin."

She hugged him tight. "Wove you too Daddy."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. He never imagined his life would be like this until he met the beautiful brunette passed out in their tub. He stripped down to his boxers before he grabbed a towel and lifted her out of the tub. She curled against him and mumbled. He dried her off, put one of his TPS shirts on her and tucked her in bed. It didn't take him long to eat and clean up the kitchen. She curled against him when he crawled in bed. He knew he'd be in for it the next morning so he was going to take the time to enjoy her like this.

He woke up the next morning when the boys started crying. Andy moved but he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I've got them." He padded into their room and changed them quickly. He sat in the chair and held them close as he rocked them. "Daddy loves you." They gurgled and he chuckled. "I'm so lucky to have you guys and your sister." Knowing Andy could hear him in the baby monitor. "And you have the best mommy in the world. I love her so much and I can be an idiot sometimes but there's nothing I wouldn't do for all of you."

Andy cried as she listened to him talk. She knew she couldn't ask for a better husband and father. She was tired and it was catching up to her. She slid out of bed and walked down the hall to their room. Her husband bare chested and holding two of their three children melted her insides. She walked in and took one of the boys before she sat in his lap.

He wrapped his free arm around her tightly. "I really am sorry about last night babe." He kissed her shoulder.

She sighed as she looked at their perfect children. "I know." She turned a little. "This isn't an easy job. Give me a meth house and explosives any day." They both chuckled. "I just...I needed you and..."

He pulled her down for a kiss. "I'll buy a dozen chargers so I'll always have one. I'll do anything for you guys. I mean that."

She knew he would. "I still need you to take a day so I can go dress shopping with Traci."

He sat up straighter. "No problem. You just say when."

She nodded. "Ok. She wants to go Thursday."

He squeezed her tight. "I'll tell Frank as soon as I get to work. I'll be here."

Wednesday rolled around and the boys were fussy again. Sam came home from work early to help her. He insisted that she spend some time with just Emily and sent them out for the evening. By the time she came home the boys were happy again and sleeping next to Sam on the sofa as he watched a Maple Leaf's game. "Hey my beautiful ladies!" Andy shook her head and Emily giggled. "Did you have fun?"

Emily spent 20 minutes telling Sam about their dinner at the Food Court in the mall. "We gots you a pwesent Daddy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Andy and she shrugged like it wasn't her idea as Emily handed him a bag. "What's this?" He pulled a t-shirt out of the bag. It had a police badge on the left side with his name in it with _**#1. **_On the back ii said _**#1 Dad**_. He felt a few tears fall as he hugged and kissed his little girl. "I love it. Thank you so much."

She smiled and looked at Andy. "Mommy says we're lucky and we should tell you."

He leaned over and kissed Andy. "Daddy's lucky to have such an awesome family." The rest of their night was nice and quiet.

The next day Traci picked Andy up just after breakfast. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Sam kissed her silly. "Yes. We'll be fine. Go have fun with Nash. Send pictures if you find yourself near some lingerie."

Andy swatted him. "Behave."

Within an hour of her being gone all three kids were sick; diarrhea and vomiting. He'd die before he'd call Andy and interrupt her day with Nash. Every time she called he assured her that they were fine as he cleaned up the kids and tried to keep them hydrated. He did however call Oliver for advice. Oliver even offered to come over but he said no.

Andy was having a great time with Traci but Sam wasn't fooling her, she knew something was going on. After hours of dress shopping and a great lunch with Traci, Noelle, and Gail they headed home.

Sam was pretty sure he'd gone through a case of diapers by the time it was all over with. He was worn out and the kids were too. They were laying the floor asleep when Andy walked in.

She unlocked the door and walked in with Traci behind her. "Sam?" They stepped around the corner and saw the cutes thing on the planet. Sam had the boys curled up on either side of him and Emily was asleep on his chest, all four were snoring lightly.

Both women giggled as they took pictures of them. Sam stirred and raised his head to see his beautiful wife and her best friend. "Hey gorgeous!" She giggled again. "You. Are. The. Best. Mom. In. The. World." His head fell back and he was asleep again.

Andy and Traci stared opened mouthed at the man that was once a bad ass rule breaking cop. Now he was a bad ass husband and father of three. Traci nudged her. "You've really done a number on that one."

She laughed and nodded. "I guess so." Traci helped her get the kids to a bed before she left. Andy went back to the living room and lay down beside Sam.

He rolled over on his side and wrapped her up in his arms. "Missed you today." He kissed her cheek.

She sighed as his lips touched her. "Missed you too. Everything go ok?"

He rolled over on top of her and his hand slid up her shirt. "Great." They made love before he told her the truth. "Kids were sick all day but they're ok now. I kept them hydrated and their fevers down."

Andy gasped and sat up. "Sam!" He pulled her back down. "Why didn't you call me?"

He cupped her face. "You needed a day sweetheart and I _am_ their father. I promise I'll do better; get home when I'm supposed to, help more."

She shook her head vehemently. "You're the perfect father Sam. You don't need to do more."

He'd made up his mind. "I want you to go back to work and I'll stay with the kids until Emily goes to pre-school and the boys to day care."

She shook her head again. "No Sam. I won't let you."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, I've thought this over and I _want_ to do this. I'm the parent too."

They talked about it for a while and she finally agreed. Sam had already put in his leave. They spent a week together before she returned to work. Sam fell into a great routine and had a great time being a stay at home dad. It was almost as hard for him to send them all off as it was for Andy. The boys were a year old and Emily was ready for school.

He got the kids ready while Andy made breakfast. After breakfast they loaded up and took the boys to daycare. They wanted Emily's first day to be all about her. She clung to their hands as they walked into her room.

She looked around wide eyed before she looked up at them smiling. "I be ok."

They chuckled and knelt down. Sam kissed her cheek. "We're very proud of you."

Andy kissed her other cheek. "Very very proud. You'll have a great day and we'll be here to pick you up."

She hugged both of her parents. "I wove you."

Both of her parents were misty eyed when they said. "We love you too."

They watched as she joined the rest of the kids and began to play. Sam wrapped his arms around Andy and kissed her cheek. "Come on beautiful. We've got a day all to ourselves. Let's see if we can make more Swarek's."

She busted out laughing and elbowed him. "Smooth talker." It was another year and a half before they added to the family again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another future peek into the Swarek family.**_

It was a rare day that Andy and Sam weren't schedule together and it was even rarer when it was a weekend day. He was having fun with the kids; Emily was 9 now, Jonah and Noah 4, and Bella 2 ½. They had been outside most of the day until the kids were hungry.

Sam cleaned them up and they stood in the middle of the dining room. "What do you guys want to do now?"

All four kids yelled. "Dance daddy!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry guys. Dancing is mommy's thing. Daddy's not really good at it."

They all looked up at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. They looked so much like Andy when they did that. "Oh! No!" He waggled his finger at them. "You can put that away." They really worked the pouty look. He threw his hands up. "Ok. Ok." They all smiled big, his dimples staring back at him. "Your mother never stood a chance did she?"

Bella reached up to him. "Up Daddy! Pwease!"

Sam chuckled as he picked his youngest up. Emily found whatever Pop station Andy let her listen to and they all started dancing. The more Sam moved and spun Bella the louder she squealed and laughed.

Andy called it quits early and went home to surprise her family. She snuck in to find them all dancing around the living room and laughing. She should've been surprised to see Sam moving to the music but she wasn't. He would do anything to make the kids happy. She took a few pictures and a little video before she walked into the room to join them.

The kids cheered when they saw her and danced even more. Bella reached for her and Andy happily took her. Sam turned her so her back was against him and wrapped his arms around them. Sam never imagined being married until he met Andy, much less being a father of four.

He whispered in her ear. _"I love you guys so much."_

Andy leaned her head back and kissed him. "We love you too. You're the best Sam."


End file.
